Angeles Caidos
by Anayance
Summary: El Apocalipsis ha terminado, los hermanos Winchester se han separado por su propio bien, pero ninguno contaba con que alguien más intervendría en esta historia, volviendo a cruzar sus caminos por un bien común: el de los humanos
1. Chapter 1

El sujeto de traje encendió un puro con parsimonia e inhaló la primera bocanada profundamente, disfrutando placenteramente de su vicio. El doctor Robbinson lo conocía muy bien, demasiado bien… lo suficiente para saber que nada se le negaba o prohibía a Arthur Fox, así que decidió guardarse su petición de no fumar en el asilo. Arthur exhaló el humo y volvió a mirar hacia la habitación, con recelo y desconfianza.

-Cuánto lleva así?- preguntó entonces

-Una semana, aproximadamente- contestó el doctor, retorciéndose los dedos- No deja de hablar de los Winchester, un tal Sam y un tal Dean… tal vez amigos de infancia?- Arthur negó enérgicamente.

-Charles, me gasté toda la vida destruyendo la suya… no tenía ni un solo amigo porque todos la veían como bicho raro… en cierta forma, fue una fortuna para ella caer en este estado a los 16 años, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de tolerar la vergüenza de no tener acompañante para el baile de graduación- Robbinson se estremeció levemente al notar el burlesco tono que usó Arthur, pero, como siempre, prefirió reservarse los comentarios- En fin- suspiró Arthur, dando una nueva inhalada al puro- Necesito deshacerme de ella- Robbinson lo miró, asustado ante la frase- Prepara todos los papeles, la sacaré de aquí este fin de semana.

-No… no vas a…- balbuceó el doctor, temeroso del incierto futuro de la joven

-No voy a matarla, si a eso te refieres- respondió secamente Arthur- No yo… al menos- sonrió perversamente y se alejó- Este fin de semana, Charles- dijo una última vez, antes de salir hacia la recepción. Robbinson observó a la chica en la habitación, meditabundo.

-Lo siento- susurró, regresándose a su oficina, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por el delicado rostro de la joven castaña.

***ooo*** :::***ooo***:::***ooo*** :::***ooo***:::***ooo*** :::***ooo***:::

Sam entró al lugar, mirando alrededor, como cada vez que lo visitaba. Todo estaba exactamente igual, las mismas personas, las mismas sombras, el mismo aroma a tabaco caro y alcohol fino, la misma sensación de buscar algo y no ser capaz de encontrarlo, sin embargo, algo en el fondo de su corroído corazón le indicaba que aquella era la noche que su búsqueda finalizaría. Buscó con la mirada a Dimitri, y lo encontró conversando entre risas con el barman, mientras bebía un whisky en las rocas. Sam se ajustó la elegante chaqueta de diseñador y se encaminó hacia el bar, con paso seguro y decidido, como cada noche. Pudo percibir el leve gesto que el barman hizo a Dimitri, quien se volteó ceñudo y enseguida sonrió ampliamente.

-Sammy, boy! Amigo! Pensé que ya no vendrías esta noche!- exclamó Dimitri, claramente pasado de copas, mirando su rolex

-Qué tienes para mí esta vez?- preguntó Sam, pareciendo desinteresado, recorriendo el lugar de punta a punta con la vista.

-Tengo algo muy especial…. Reservado exclusivamente para ti- sonrió Dimitri- Sígueme- musitó, terminando de beber su trago y guiándolo hacia su oficina. Sam lo siguió, silencioso, pero interesado. Dimitri nunca había parecido tan sospechoso y no sabía si alentarse o preocuparse por aquello. Tal vez esta vez le daría la excusa para ponerle un balazo entre las cejas. Algo que venía deseando hacía bastante tiempo.- Me llegó hoy, una edición limitada, si sabes a qué me refiero- rió Dimitri, volteando a mirarlo, pero Sam alzó una ceja, sin entenderlo para nada. Dimitri suspiró, bufando por la "inocencia" del Winchester, y abrió la puerta de su oficina. Sam entró, no sin cierta desconfianza, encontrándose frente a una joven, de unos 20 años, cabello castaño liso hasta media espalda, flequillo y unos profundos y cristalinos, pero vidriosos, ojos color avellana.

-Una chica drogada? Eso es la edición limitada que me tienes?- refutó Sam, despectivo

-Oh, no está drogada- replicó Dimitri, acercándose a la joven y tomándole el rostro por la barbilla, y obligándola a mirarlo- Verdad, cariño?- sonrió, perverso y luego observó a Sam- Es virgen… son únicas en estos tiempos, y está… un poco nerviosa- se acercó más a Sam para susurrarle- Se le pasó la mano con el whisky- Sam continuó mirándolo escéptico y luego miró a la joven.

-Cuál es tu nombre?

-Emily- se adelantó Dimitri, pero Sam le dirigió una mirada asesina

-Emily- repitió la joven, balbuceando

-Lo ves?- dijo Dimitri, riendo- Y sólo por ser tú, dejaré que te la lleves gratis… sólo para que veas que siempre premio a mis clientes más leales

-Como digas… me la llevo- dijo entonces Sam, tomando a la joven del brazo y jalándola, quizá con demasiada fuerza, hacia la salida. Dimitri se quedó mirándolo hasta que salió de la oficina y suspiró.

-Creo que las chicas no exageran después de todo- bufó, dirigiéndose a su bar personal y sirviéndose un nuevo vaso de whisky, el cual bebió de un trago- Idiota cazador- bufó, saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose al bar, otra vez.

***ooo*** :::***ooo***:::***ooo*** :::***ooo***:::***ooo*** :::***ooo***:::

Emily se sentó sobre la cama, respirando profundo y miró alrededor, tratando de entender dónde se encontraba y cómo había llegado allí.

-Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó Sam, pero luego bufó contra sí mismo- Creo que ya has bebido demasiado por esta noche, te necesito consciente- musitó, bebiéndose una copa de coñac y volteándose a mirarla. Ella ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, parecía concentrada tratando de descifrar dónde se encontraba. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro y la tenue luz de la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana le daba cierto aire de angelical inocencia. Aunque aquello quizá debería detener las intenciones de Sam con ella, por el contrario, simplemente las alentaron más, y Sam se bebió el coñac de un sorbo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a su siguiente presa.

***ooo*** :::***ooo***:::***ooo*** :::***ooo***:::***ooo*** :::***ooo***:::

Crowley entró a la habitación, haciendo todo el ruido posible, pero Sam no estaba en la cama ya. Sólo una joven de brillante cabello castaño dormía profundamente. El demonio se acercó, sólo para comprobar que la chica seguía viva, soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio al comprobar que simplemente dormía. Sam salió del baño y se quedó mirándolo, ceñudo.

-Quieres un poco? Creo que tardará en despertar- Como toda respuesta, Crowley chasqueó la lengua.

-No tengo tu debilidad, Sammy boy- refutó- Listo para un nuevo día de trabajo?

-Como siempre- asintió Sam, secándose el cabello- Si me permites vestirme…- un súbito grito lo cortó a mitad de la frase y ambos dirigieron la vista hacia la joven, que jadeaba nerviosa sobre la cama.

-Dónde estoy?- susurró, mirándolos asustada. Crowley le dirigió una reprobatoria mirada a Sam, quien se encogió de hombros, inocente.

-Cariño, tranquila…

-No me llames cariño! Ni siquiera te conozco!- silenció la joven al demonio, cubriéndose con las sábanas al verse completamente desnuda.

-Lo siento- musitó Crowley, mordiéndose la lengua- Cuál es tu nombre?

-Anayance- respondió ella, con tono molesto

-Anayance?- preguntó entonces Sam, sabiéndose burdamente engañado- No es Emily?- la joven lo miró, alzando una ceja con total desprecio.

-Emily era el nombre de mi madre- contestó- Dónde demonios estoy?- volvió a preguntar, levantando el tono de voz. Sam comenzaba a molestarse más de la cuenta.

-En mi habitación- contestó entonces, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta del baño, con actitud desafiante- Acaso tampoco recuerdas la noche de sexo salvaje?- Crowley sintió unas enormes ganas de abofetearlo con toda su fuerza demoníaca. La joven lo miró (con asco?), se miró a sí misma, y luego, echa una fiera, se levantó, cubriéndose todo lo posible con la sábana y se dirigió hacia él, con mirada fulminante.

-Tú! Maldito… bruto… animal… burdo…- tres golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron a mitad de la habitación y los tres se voltearon a mirar- Qué? Has invitado a tus amiguitos a disfrutar también? Espero que al menos hayas quedado satisfecho, ya que me has quitado lo más…- Sam, de dos pasos, llegó frente a ella y la tomó con fuerza de los hombros, aguantándose las ganas de zamarrearle bruscamente.

-Cállate- murmuró, soltándola y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuatro sujetos lo miraron sonrientes cuando abrió la puerta- Vaya, me parecía sentir el olor a mierda

-Sammy boy- sonrió el que parecía ser el líder- Hemos tenido noticias de que tienes algo para nosotros

-De verdad?- Sam los miró, sorprendido- Cómo supieron de las cuatro balas que les tengo reservadas, Tipton?- el sujeto rió, burlón y miró hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Ala, allí la tienes!- exclamó, satisfecho. Sam siguió la dirección en que miraba Tipton y se encontró con una furiosísima Anayance. Qué demonios podría querer Tipton y sus secuaces con la joven? Al menos Sam podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando ella.

-No está en venta- musitó Sam, interponiéndose con todo el cuerpo en la puerta

-Oh, Sammy boy, no vamos a comprarla- bufó Tipton- Y que quede claro que no venimos con intenciones de pelear… entrégala y todos estaremos en paz- sonrió, fingiendo amabilidad bajo el tono autoritario. Sam iba a responder, pero un profundo y ronco ladrido se lo impidió. Miró a Crowley, interrogativo.

-Lo siento, mi cobardía me intuyó llamar a mi fiel amigo, ya sabes- sonrió el demonio, poniéndose frente a una cada vez más confundida Anayance.

-Crowley… amigo- susurró Tipton- No queremos peleas de hellhounds por aquí, verdad? Simplemente queremos…

-Nada- lo cortó Sam- Lárguense y no vuelvan jamás, o te juro que pondré una sola bala en cada pequeño cerebro de ustedes… ha sido demasiada amabilidad hasta ahora

-Ya veremos- bufó Tipton. Todo sucedió muy rápido. De la nada surgieron más hellhounds que se lanzaron a una encarnizada pelea contra el de Crowley, mientras éste ordenaba a Sam que sacara a Anayance de allí, mientras él se encargaba de los demonios. Sam tomó a la joven del brazo, prácticamente arrastrándola hasta la salida de incendios y llevándola hasta la azotea, ante las ruidosas protestas de la joven. Una vez que estuvieron arriba, y tras la violenta explosión de la habitación del hotel, Sam tomó a la joven por los hombros y la miró, severo.

-Quién demonios eres y porqué los demonios están tras de ti?

-Demonios?- musitó Anayance, con el terror dibujado en el rostro- No tengo idea de qué hablas! Yo… yo ni siquiera recuerdo nada… apenas recuerdo haber encontrado a mi padre muerto…

-Lo siento, Sammy boy, destruyeron tu habitación- Crowley apareció ante ellos y Anayance lo miró, con ojos como platos- Quién demonios eres y porqué te buscan?

-Acabo de preguntarle lo mismo… no tiene idea- respondió Sam, mirándola con sorna

-Como sea, hay que sacarla de aquí- replicó Crowley, fastidiado

-Sé quién puede darnos las explicaciones correspondientes- musitó Sam y Crowley asintió, conforme, tocándolos a ambos y haciéndolos desaparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

El lugar parecía estar cerrado, pero de una sola patada, Sam derribó la puerta y entró, enojado a más no poder. Crowley entró tras él, llevando a Anayance.

-Sammy boy? Qué demonios es esto?- Dimitri salió de su oficina, somnoliento, pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Anayance- Vaya… ha sobrevivido- susurró. Sam miró a la joven y luego miró a Dimitri, ceñudo, pero no tenía tiempo para preguntas menos importantes.

-Dimitri… quieres explicarme porqué Tipton y sus secuaces están tras ella?- reclamó Sam, señalando a Anayance. Dimitri alzó las cejas, con sorpresa.

-No… tengo idea…

-Ah, no- bufó Sam, dirigiéndose a la oficina del sujeto, llevándoselo por delante, seguido de cerca por Crowley. Dimitri suspiró profundo y siguió tras ellos, cerrando la puerta de su oficina con seguro y miró a Sam, interrogativo- Primero, no se llama Emily, si no Anayance; segundo, esta mañana Tipton y tres de sus amiguitos llegaron a mi habitación del hotel, reclamándola… puedes explicarme esas dos cosas? Y luego pasaremos al hecho de que ella no recuerda absolutamente nada desde… desde…- miró a Anayance, interrogativo

-Que murió mi padre, cuando yo tenía 16

-Desde entonces- finalizó Sam volviendo a mirar a Dimitri, pero de inmediato miró a Anayance otra vez- 16? Cuánto tienes ahora? 17?

-Nací en 1989- replicó Anayance- Dímelo tú, ni siquiera sé en qué año estamos- Sam regresó la vista a Dimitri

-No recuerda nada de 7 años de su maldita vida!

-Ey!- bufó la joven, ofendida, y se sentó, cansinamente, cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno, bueno…- musitó Dimitri, sirviéndose un vaso de whisky- Uno de mis mejores clientes llegó con ella y dijo que quería deshacerse de "ese estorbo"

-Deshacerse? Y me la das a mi?

-Bueno… las chicas han estado quejándose, sabes?- replicó Dimitri, bebiendo un sorbo de whisky, mientras se acercaba a la joven- Mírala, luce tan frágil, tan… como una pequeña violeta en una verde pradera- miró a Sam, seguro- Pensé que… ya sabes…

-De acuerdo… quién la trajo? Queremos ir a lo importante, sabes? PORQUÉ TIPTON LA ESTA BUSCANDO?

-Oh, no puedo decírtelo… es un cliente… mi ética de privacidad, ya sabes- musitó Dimitri, bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de whisky. Sam sacó su arma y le quitó el seguro- De acuerdo, de acuerdo! El sujeto se llama Arthur Fox, es un abogado….

-Arthur Fox?- preguntó entonces Anayance, horrorizada

-Lo conoces?- preguntó Sam, volviendo a poner seguro en su arma

-Es mi tío… el hermano mayor de mi madre…

-Sí, bueno…- resopló Dimitri- Al parecer es su albacea, el padre de la chica murió hace años y le dejó una cuantiosa fortuna, una MUY cuantiosa fortuna y él… supongo que es un poco ambicioso

-No creo que los demonios también lo sean, así que dudo que estén tras ella por el dinero- replicó Sam y Dimitri terminó de beber su whisky y miró a la joven, frunciendo el ceño, con la vista fija en su pecho.

-No, claramente no por el dinero- musitó, luciendo lúcido y sobrio de pronto- Tal vez los demonios no están tras ella- Sam y Crowley lo miraron interrogativos- No ven el colgante que lleva?- los tres miraron hacia la plateada gargantilla que llevaba la joven, portando una hermosa espada en miniatura que parecía estar prendida de fuego.

-Santos demonios- musitó Crowley… cómo no lo vi?

-Creo que no soy el único que no sabe de qué demonios hablan, así que porqué no volvemos a la conversación en español?- replicó Sam, de mal humor

-De dónde sacaste ese colgante?- le preguntó Dimitri a la joven, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Sam.

-Me lo regaló mi padre, cuando cumplí los 16- respondió ella- Qué tiene el colgante?

-Cuál es el nombre de tu padre?- contra preguntó Dimitri

-Steve Wandell- respondió Anayance. Crowley y Sam intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas

-Un cazador! Ya veo- asintió Dimitri, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Mi padre era un hombre de negocios- replicó Anayance, frunciendo el ceño, recordando una extraña escena que parecía provenir desde lo más profundos de sus escuálidos recuerdos- De todas formas… qué tiene el maldito colgante? Es sólo una baratija!

-Oh, no, no, no- negó Dimitri, retrocediendo, horrorizado ante el comentario- Eso está lejos de ser una baratija, pequeña… eso… hasta Dios mataría por conseguir ese colgante

-Porqué?- preguntó entonces Sam, picado por la curiosidad

-Existe una vieja leyenda… ya nadie sabe si es real o simplemente mito- respondió Crowley, captando la atención de Sam y Anayance- Cuando Dios creó a los ángeles, creó a su mano derecha, una arcángel tan hermosa y poderosa como él mismo. Alfa. Cuando Lucifer lo desafió, ella fue su principal objetivo. Lucifer sabía que teniéndola de su lado, podría destruir el cielo en menos tiempo de lo que Dios había construido la Tierra. Alfa cedió y lo siguió, llevándose varios con ella. Pero antes de llegar al infierno, ella y seis ángeles más se arrepintieron. Los siete caídos. Pero Dios estaba molesto y no les permitió que regresaran al cielo, condenándolos a vagar por la tierra por toda la eternidad. Lucifer también estaba molesto y envió a sus súbditos tras los siete ángeles caídos. La orden? Capturar a Alfa y matar a los otros seis. No fue difícil. Cuatro cayeron como piezas de dominó. Sólo Alfa, Omega y Ávalon siguieron huyendo y escondiéndose, pero tanto Omega como Ávalon sabían que Lucifer pretendía capturar a Alfa, así que decidieron sacrificarse para mantenerla oculta. Sólo Omega tuvo éxito, y como era uno de los favoritos de papi Dios, éste decidió dejarlo entrar a su reino, como espíritu. Jamás volvería a ser un ángel. Ávalon no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó en las garras de Lucifer. Se dice que es uno de los demonios más cercanos a Lucifer y uno de sus principales colaboradores… aunque nadie lo ha visto jamás. Alfa, por otro lado, viéndose sola, decidió sacrificarse. Se dice que Dios, como acto de perdón, le concedió la encarnación; otros dicen que era tan poderosa que ella misma pudo conseguirlo. Sin embargo, han pasado miles de millones de años, y ya nadie sabe si la historia es verdad, si Alfa sigue encarnándose, año tras año, o si, tras su sacrificio, simplemente, su alma desapareció. Sólo se sabe, que cuando fue creada, Dios le regaló el medallón de Alfa, un colgante en forma de espada en llamas. Muchos creen que la historia es verdad y que el colgante es capaz de encontrar y despertar a la mismísima Alfa. Durante las Cruzadas, años más, años menos, el colgante apareció en Tierra Santa, fue guardado con recelo en el Vaticano, desde donde fue robado y vendido a un importante mercader de Venecia, su casa se incendió y jamás se volvió a saber del colgante… hasta ahora- Crowley miró a Anayance- Los demonios que aún siguen a Lucifer probablemente quieran el colgante para encontrar a Alfa, obligarla a aliarse a Lucifer, destruir el cielo y ser dueños del mundo… es bastante lógico.

-Es absurdo… todo esto es absurdo- musitó la joven, bajando la mirada hacia el colgante y luego los miró- Demonios? Dios? Lucifer?

-Vampiros y hombres lobo también- acotó Sam, resoplando y mirando a Crowley- Habrá que mantenerla oculta

-Conozco un buen lugar- asintió Crowley

-No iré a ninguna parte- bufó Anayance, guardándose el colgante con recelo. Sam la miró, serio y luego se acercó a ella, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

-Será sólo un tiempo- musitó- Mientras encontremos una buena solución que satisfaga a todo el mundo, de acuerdo?- Anayance lo miró, dudosa.

-De acuerdo… pero quiero ir al baño primero- replicó, molesta

-Al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha- dijo Dimitri

-Gracias- bufó la joven, levantándose y saliendo de la oficina.

-Esto es más grande que el apocalipsis, sabes?- musitó Dimitri, sirviéndose un nuevo vaso de whisky, titubeante- Si ese colgante cae en manos de Lucifer… nos iremos todos al mismísimo infierno… y no vamos a pasarla nada bien, en especial si…- un fuerte golpe proveniente del baño silenció a Dimitri, y de inmediato Sam se lanzó en esa dirección, con el peor presentimiento del mundo.

-Demonios!- bufó, golpeando la pared con furia. La ventana estaba abierta y no había rastro alguno de Anayance.

-Sam?- musitó Dimitri, cogiendo un pequeño papel que había sobre el lavabo. Sam lo tomó y lo leyó, desconfiado. _"Si quieres volver a verla con vida, ven al 315 de la calle Dalilah. Y más te vale traer el colgante contigo"_ – El colgante? No lo tenía puesto? Cómo no iban a verlo?

-Sam- dijo entonces Crowley, señalando con la vista la tapa del estanque que estaba levemente corrida de su sitio. Sam levantó la tapa y sacó el colgante del fondo del estanque- Chica inteligente, eh?- sonrió, sorprendido de la astucia de la joven.

-De todas formas… no lo tendremos por mucho tiempo…

-Podemos pensar en alguna astucia para tener a la chica y al colgante- replicó Crowley y Dimitri lo miró ceñudo

-Qué importa la chica, es sólo…- Sam lo cogió por el cuello y lo aporreó contra la pared- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… vamos por la chica… conozco unos buenos imitadores que harán una copia exacta del colgante.

-Hagámoslo… no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo entonces Sam, soltando a Dimitri

-Qué tiene de importante la chica, después de todo… ya ni siquiera es virgen- susurró, sobándose el cuello.

-Fui yo quien mató a su padre- escupió Sam, saliendo del baño, apretando el colgante fuertemente en su mano.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, Crowley y Dimitri entraron a la vieja fábrica abandonada, mirando con desconfianza alrededor. Todo estaba bastante oscuro, salvo por la leve luz del sol que se colaba por algunos vidrios rotos.

-Finalmente! Comenzaba a preguntarme cuánto más tardarías- en el centro del lugar una mujer, ataviada con un seductor vestido rojo ajustado al cuerpo, los miraba despectiva- Claro, no pensé que traerías a tus sabuesos

-Somos un equipo- replicó Crowley, de mal humor

-Sí, claro- rió ella y volvió la vista a Sam- Trajiste el colgante?

-Anayance está a salvo?- contra preguntó él, mirándola fijamente

-No confías en mi palabra?- volvió a arremeter ella. Como toda respuesta él alzó la ceja- Me ofendes, Sammy… y yo que recordaba con tanto gusto las lujuriosas noches de pasión que pasamos a solas- sonrió de forma perversa, e hizo un gesto a uno de sus acompañantes, que se alejó de llí.

-Ruby?- balbuceó Sam, sorprendido y ella lo miró, ofendida

-Es que no me has reconocido?

-Es imposible… nosotros… Dean te mató…- ella soltó una sonora carcajada

-Siempre le fui leal a Lucifer, por eso él me ha dado una segunda oportunidad- explicó, mientras el demonio que se había alejado antes regresaba, trayendo prisionera a Anayance, a quien amenazaba con una cuchilla en su cuello- Bien, ahí tienes mi prueba… quiero ver el colgante- exigió, poniéndose seria. Sam, Crowley y Dimitri se miraron, dubitativos, y Sam sacó la imitación de su bolsillo, enseñándosela a Ruby, quien sonrió con sorna- Lánzalo!- ordenó

-Primero libera a Anayance, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto…

-No soy tan estúpida, Sam, pensé que lo sabrías- replicó ella- Una vez que tenga el colgante en mis manos, liberaré a tu nueva novia- miró con desdén a la joven- Que ni siquiera es tan guapa

-Lanzalo- susurró Crowley- Es la única opción- Sam lo silenció con la mirada y volvió a fijar los ojos en Ruby

-Cómo sé que liberarás a Anayance una vez que tengas el colgante? Podría ser un engaño

-Si te refieres a que podría matarla- Ruby suspiró y miró a la joven otra vez, para luego posar los verdosos ojos en Sam- Ganas no me faltan, te lo aseguro, pero… simplemente quiero el colgante y te devolveré a tu chica… lo prometo- sonrió- Además… tus dones son muy bien conocidos entre nosotros, no voy a arriesgarme a hacerte enojar, verdad?- hizo un puchero con cara de inocencia y estiró su mano, recuperando la compostura- Lánzalo!- Sam le tiró el colgante, con furia y Ruby lo cogió al vuelo, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato. Sam y Crowley se miraron, cómplices, mientras Ruby examinó el colgante con cierta desconfianza en la mirada.

-Bien… te toca cumplir tu parte del trato- dijo entonces Sam

-Aguarda un momento- contestó Ruby, pendiendo el colgante frente a sus ojos y luego fijando la mirada sobre Sam- Verás, Sammy boy, soy la mano derecha de Lucifer ahora y si me permitió regresar, fue simplemente para encontrar este colgante… y me dijo exactamente cómo reconocerlo por si… ya sabes… alguien trataba de engañarnos- tiró el colgante a los pies de Sam- Buen intento, de todas formas- miró al demonio que mantenía prisionera a Anayance, y éste deslizó levemente la cuchilla por el cuello de la joven, haciéndola sangrar. Sam dio un paso adelante- Alto, campeón- el demonio detuvo la cuchilla y Ruby miró a Sam- Ahora quiero el real, y es mejor que esta vez no….- leves destellos de luz blanca a su alrededor interrumpieron a Ruby, quien resopló, hastiada.

-Volvemos a vernos, perra- Sam, Crowley y Dimitri se voltearon a mirar, encontrándose frente a Dean, quien llegó acompañado de Castiel. Dean apenas miró a su hermano- Es un gusto volver a verte, Sam- bufó

-En serio?- resopló Sam- La última vez que nos vimos me pareció oírte decir que esperabas que me friera en el infierno

-Oh, tierno, voy a llorar- dijo Ruby sarcásticamente, captando la atención nuevamente- Pero sigo sin entender qué demonios hace Dean y su hermoso ejército celestial aquí

-Buscamos lo mismo que tú, perra- replicó Castiel, girándose hacia Sam y estirando la mano- El colgante, Sam

-Vamos, Sammy… ellos no tienen lo que tengo yo… y es una hermosa castaña de ojos avellana que te está suplicando por su vida con la mirada- sonrió Ruby- Y no estoy con mucha paciencia ahora mismo y si sigues dudando, simplemente voy a coger ese cuchillo y…- esta vez una fuerte música interrumpió a Ruby, quien gritó, exasperada- Qué demonios es eso?- gimió, mientras en un equipo de sonido, aparentemente aparecido de la nada, se escuchaba a todo volumen la canción Gives you Hell de All American Rejects.

-Es… música- titubeó uno de sus acompañantes, mientras todos se miraban unos a otros buscando al causante de aquello, pero todos parecían ser absolutamente inocentes del hecho.

-YA SE QUE ES MALDITA MUSICA… APAGA ESA COSA YA!- ordenó Ruby y el demonio que le había contestado se acercó al equipo y presionó todos los botones

-No funciona, Ruby- susurró, con cara de idiota. Ruby apretó los dientes.

-DESCONECTALO!- volvió a mirar a Sam y sonrió- Espero que no seas el causante de esto, Sammy o te juro que…

-Ruby- el demonio la interrumpió y ella lo observó, con mirada asesina- Ya lo desconecté- musitó, enseñándole el enchufe del aparato, aunque la música seguía sonando fuerte. La demonio se acercó, cogió el equipo entre las manos y lo lanzó con furia al suelo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, pero entonces otro equipo cercano comenzó a sonar, con la misma canción.

-Qué dem….- Ruby no alcanzó a terminar su perorata porque en ese momento, con movimientos gráciles y elegantes, Anayance se liberó del demonio que la mantenía cautiva y le plasmó una fuerte patada en plena mandíbula, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Ruby retrocedió dos pasos, sin ocultar el extraño temor que la embargaba de pronto, mientras Anayance, con sus movimientos gráciles, delicados y elegantes se iba liberando, poco a poco y ante la atónita mirada de ángeles, humanos y demonios, de todos quienes osaban atacarla. Sam dio un paso adelante, queriendo intervenir, sin entender cómo una joven que lucía tan frágil de pronto había cobrado tanta vitalidad, pero Castiel le puso la mano por delante, deteniéndolo.

-Mira la marca que los demonios están dejando en su brazo cada vez que sus cuchillas la rozan- susurró- O la marca que ella misma se está dejando hacer… mejor dicho- Sam miró el brazo derecho de la joven, donde comenzaba a vislumbrarse el particular símbolo que expulsaba a los ángeles. Castiel se volvió hacia Dean- Será mejor irnos

-Pero el colgante- musitó Dean, lanzando una furtiva mirada sobre Sam

-Si puedes quitarlo de su cuello, puedes llevártelo- respondió Castiel, señalando a Anayance, en cuyo cuello lucía resplandeciente el colgante en forma de espada. Dean se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar junto a Dean, mientras Sam buscaba en el bolsillo de su camisa sin éxito. De alguna extraña forma, el colgante había ido a parar al cuello de Anayance. Para cuando la joven terminó con todos los demonios que acompañaban a Ruby y la marca en su brazo ya estaba terminada, ni Cass, ni Dean estaban cerca.

-Qué decías de la frágil castaña de ojos avellana?- Anayance se acercó a Ruby, quien la miró, entre sorprendida y temerosa.

-Yo….

-Ve y dile a tu jefe que he vuelto y que jamás, ni aunque vuelvan a transcurrir millones de años me aliaré a él… ya tiene a Avalon, que se conforme- musitó, con voz calmada, la joven castaña.

-Volveremos a vernos- amenazó Ruby, antes de salir del cuerpo convertida en humo negro, desapareciendo entre los vidrios rotos.

-Sabes lo que significa esto?- susurró Dimitri, encogido de terror, pero Crowley le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

-ALFA- la aludida, junto a Sam y los dos demonios, se volteó hacia el interlocutor. Sam casi había olvidado a los ángeles que aún permanecían viendo el espectáculo- Es bueno volver a verte- la música se silenció ante el tenue chasquido de dedos que hizo la joven, quien se acercó a su interpelador, caminando con los gráciles movimientos de una pantera.

-Miguel- susurró, sonriendo- Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero… no lo siento- se excusó, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de él- Qué buscas?

-Nuestro Padre se ha ido… y yo, como gobernante único, te invito a unirte a nuestro ejército, todas tus culpas están perdonadas- replicó él, estirando su mano- Juntos podemos ganar esta guerra a Lucifer y sus criaturas

-Tu oferta es… tentadora- contestó Anayance- Pero aún tengo cuentas que saldar, además… mis culpas están perdonadas, dices?- Miguel asintió, dubitativo- Y qué hay de las tuyas, Miguel?- al arcángel se le desapareció la mirada confiada y la observó, con resentimiento- Hay tres bandos en esta guerra, creo que me inclino por el mejor: los humanos.

-No sabes lo que dices- bufó él, molesto

-Ni lo que hago- susurró Anayance, cogiendo una cuchilla del suelo y deslizándola por la palma de su mano, la cual comenzó a sangrar, y se la enseñó a Miguel- Corre sangre por mis venas ahora, Miguel… soy humana- Miguel iba a contestar, pero ella lo silenció- Pero tengo la suerte de mantener conmigo todos mis poderes celestiales- sonrió ella, apoyando su mano sobre su brazo derecho, en la marca que las cuchillas habían dejado, haciendo desaparecer, en una intensa luz blanca, a todos los ángeles presentes. Anayance limpió la cuchilla en sus jeans y se la ajustó al cinturón, regresando frente a Sam, Crowley y Dimitri, quienes se mantenían en absoluto silencio.- Tengo hambre… porqué no vamos a almorzar?- sonrió, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Somos demonios- musitó Dimitri y Anayance lo miró, alzando la ceja

-Sí, lo sé- asintió, como si respondiera a la pregunta más estúpida del mundo- Y aún así se arriesgaron para venir a salvarme… supongo que les debo siquiera un almuerzo por eso- sonrió- Y considerando que ya no estoy loca, que soy mayor de edad… creo que incluso tengo un lugar seguro donde quedarnos- amplió su sonrisa- Nos vamos entonces?- los tres se miraron, dubitativos.

-Claro- asintió Sam y los cuatro salieron de la fábrica. Pero Sam no podía sacarse ese extraño presentimiento del corazón. Si bien Anayance podría estar molesta porque Dimitri la había usado como una vulgar prostituta, también podría estar molesta con él por haber, prácticamente, abusado de ella, eso si no sabía que él era el culpable de la muerte de su padre. Si se juntaban las dos cosas… el futuro no se veía muy prometedor para Sam junto a Alfa. Y Sam lo vería aún menos prometedor si hubiera notado el extraño brillo en la mirada de la joven cuando ésta lo miró furtivamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Anayance se detuvo ante la imponente entrada de la mansión, y suspiró, complacida.

-La mansión Fox? Debí suponerlo- musitó Dimitri, mirando la fachada de la casa

-Ahora entiendo porqué decías que es el lugar más seguro del mundo- asintió Crowley, entrecerrando los ojos e inclinando levemente la cabeza, como si estuviera viendo una complicada y abstracta obra de arte- Protección anti demonios y anti angeles? Supongo que papi sabía de qué debía protegerte

-De qué hablas?- Sam frunció el ceño, sintiéndose extrañamente excluido de la conversación y Crowley lo miró, dudoso

-No lo ves?

-El que?- insistió Sam, molesto

-Vaya, supongo que estás recuperando tu humanidad, Sammy boy… la casa está cubierta de símbolos de protección- contestó Crowley y miró a Anayance- Ni Dimitri ni yo podremos entrar ahí- como toda respuesta, Anayance se sacó la cuchilla y volvió a deslizarla por la palma de la mano, reabriendo la herida que ya estaba a punto de cerrar, y posó la mano sobre el pecho de Crowley y Dimitri.

-Asunto resuelto- respondió, encaminándose hacia la casa

-Vaya, hechizos de sangre también… tu padre sí que sabía al respecto- resopló Dimitri

-Y sería mucho mejor y más fácil si él siguiera vivo- suspiró la joven, mientras caminaba. Dimitri y Crowley le dirigieron una sombría mirada a Sam y los tres siguieron a la joven, la cual se detuvo frente a la puerta y la abrió, con seguridad.- Por la hora, supongo que mi adorable tío está… en sus negocios- musitó, entrando y dejando entrar a los demás, cerrando la puerta con un golpe sordo

-Qué…?- una mujer, vestida con traje formal salió al vestíbulo y quedó de piedra al ver a Anayance parada frente a ella- Señorita Anayance…- balbuceó, como si hubiera visto a un muerto.

-Martha, es un placer volver a verte, ahora… te agradecería que cogieras todas tus escuálidas pertenencias y te largaras de mi casa- dijo la joven, como todo saludo y se encaminó a la sala, sin dar tiempo a la pobre mujer a contestar. Sam y los dos demonios ni siquiera se atrevieron a hacer preguntas y simplemente siguieron a la joven, como tres perritos obedientes- Quieren algo de beber?- ofreció ella, justo en el momento en que Arthur ingresaba, semi vestido a la sala.

-Qué demonios es….- pero quedó con el mismo gesto de petrificación que Martha al ver a Anayance- Any- titubeó- yo… pensé…

-Que estaba muerta? Lo imagino- asintió la joven, sirviendo tres vasos de whisky y entregándoselos a sus acompañantes- Arthur, quiero que recojas tus cosas y te largues de mi casa- lo miró, con una mezcla de desprecio y asco.

-Tu casa? Desde cuándo?- se quejó Arthur, recuperando su seguridad- Yo me hice cargo de ella, yo…

-Tú usurpaste todos mis bienes, sí, lo sé, pero todos los papeles ya están en orden- Anayance se calló abruptamente y se quedó pensativa- No en realidad- susurró, chasqueando sus dedos- Ahora sí- finalizó, recuperando su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Tú, maldita mocosa malcriada- bufó Arthur, acercándose a grandes pasos, con mirada fulminante. Sam se iba a interponer, pero con un delicado movimiento de su mano, Anayance lo obligó a sentarse, y apuntó la palma de su otra mano hacia Arthur, quien salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra una finísima mesa de caoba y Anayance avanzó hacia él, hasta quedar a pocos pasos.

-Ahora sabes que mi padre ni yo delirábamos, verdad?- preguntó, con sorna- Ahora, recoge tus cosas y lárgate de una maldita vez.

-Vas a arrepentirte… voy a contárselo a todos….- una sonora risotada de Anayance lo silenció

-Moriré de placer de ver eso, Arthur… veamos cuántos te creen- el sujeto se levantó, notoriamente adolorido y se regresó a su habitación. Anayance resopló, cansinamente, y se quedó apoyada en el arco que separaba el vestíbulo de la sala, esperando. Sam se levantó, ante la atenta mirada de los dos demonios, y se acercó a ella, dudoso.

-Estás bien?- susurró. La joven lo miró, interrogativa y luego sonrió, calmadamente.

-Mejor que nunca, la verdad- asintió. En ese momento apareció Martha, portando una pesada maleta- Adiós, Martha- sonrió Anayance, chasqueando los dedos y la maleta de la mujer pareció liberarse de bastante peso- Creo que no especifiqué bien: TUS cosas… no las mías- la mujer le dirigió una mirada furiosa, y salió, silenciosa. No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando Arthur apareció portando no una, si no tres pesadísimas maletas. Anayance suspiró y volvió a chasquear los dedos y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Arthur miró a Anayance, asesinándola de un solo vistazo- TUS cosas, Artie

-Vas a arrepentirte… te lo juro- bufó él, saliendo y tras él llegó una mujer, vestida con un bastante sugerente vestido ajustado, el cabello desordenado y el maquillaje corrido- Vámonos, Carrie- la mujer lanzó una mirada despectiva sobre Anayance, quien se cruzó de brazos, y luego miró con cara de hambrienta a Sam y se le acercó coquetamente.

-Hola, guapo- sonrió, enseñando sus blanquísimos dientes

-Oh, sal de aquí de una vez- bufó Anayance, jalándola del cabello y tirándola a la calle y cerrando la puerta fuertemente- Malditas rameras de quinta- susurró, regresándose a la sala, con paso firme.

-Supongo que eran tus… familiares?- se atrevió a preguntar Crowley, cuando Sam estuvo de vuelta en la sala también.

-Martha era la ama de llaves, desde siempre, y también fiel aliada de mi tío- explicó Anayance- Carrie es…. La puta de turno. Resopló, sentándose en el sofá- Espero que hayan dejado el almuerzo listo al menos

-Podemos pedir pizza- sugirió Dimitri, sirviéndose por su cuenta el tercer vaso de whisky

-Pizza? En la Mansión Fox? Ni en sueños!- rió Anayance, levantándose- Iré a ver qué puedo preparar… aunque no es hambre de comida lo que tengo, precisamente- susurró, mirando de arriba abajo a Sam, quien casi escupe el licor que tenía en la boca al sentirse prácticamente desnudo ante la inquisidora mirada.

***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::

Anayance cerró la puerta del refrigerador y saltó del susto, llevándose una mano al pecho, al ver a Sam parado frente a ella.

-Hay pizza, después de todo- sonrió entonces, apoyándose en la mesa central de la cocina

-No pareces molesta- musitó Sam y ella alzó una ceja, interrogativa- Por lo… lo ocurrido anoche… en mi habitación

-Oh, eso- suspiró ella, sonriendo ¿nerviosa?- Sabes?... desde pequeña… siempre fui un "bicho raro"… nadie jugaba conmigo en la primaria, no tenía amigos… todo empeoró en la secundaria… una a los 16 años comienza a anhelar una relación amorosa… y los chicos sólo me miraban como la más loser de todas- Anayance rió- Diablos, era tan "loser" que ni siquiera el grupo de losers me quería… supongo que imaginarás que mis deseos de una relación sexual eran, prácticamente, nulos- musitó, sonrojándose y luego lo miró, con los ojos cargados de lujuria- Tú… por otra parte- susurró, acercándose a él, cadenciosamente, prácticamente acorralándolo contra la pared- No tengo de qué quejarme o molestarme… fue la mejor noche en toda la miserable vida que estaba llevando… y en realidad… espero que se repitan muchas más- susurró, acercándose hasta su oído, para rozar su lóbulo con la lengua, haciéndolo estremecer, pero él la tomó por los hombros y la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-Espera… yo no…

-No puedes?- lo interrumpió Anayance- Porque tu pantalón me dice otra cosa- sonrió, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua- Sam se enrojeció al verse descubierto y se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda, en un vano intento de ocultar el deseo que le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre.

-No me refiero a eso… es sólo que…- se volteó a mirarla y ella lo observó, inocentemente. Aquella actitud de tipo "bipolar" lo estaba calentando aún más- No eres humana… es decir… no eres alguien común y corriente…

-Claro que lo soy…

-No, no lo eres… eres… fuiste…

-Sam- lo cortó ella, poniéndose seria- Todas mis vidas… cada vez que nazco… jamás tuve una madre, sabes? Porqué ninguna mujer es capaz de albergar, por nueve meses, un alma como la mía… en esta vida… cuando mi madre murió, mi padre no se sintió capaz de cuidarme solo y me entregó a mis abuelos maternos, ellos me criaron hasta que les rindió la vida y luego fue Arthur mi tutor legal… sufrí las inclemencias de la adolescencia sintiéndome rechazada… eso no me acerca un poco a una humana común y corriente?- musitó, avanzando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él- Sufrí, como lo haría cualquier hija, cuando encontré a mi padre ensangrentado en su estudio, asesinado por un maldito bastardo… derramé lágrimas humanas, Sam… eso no me hace igual que cualquier persona?- levantó la mirada y lo observó.

-Tu padre… fue asesinado?- titubeó Sam, tratando de parecer inocente y Anayance asintió, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

-Como si no lo recordaras- susurró y entonces su mirada se volvió sombría y Sam supo que algo no iba bien, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada, porque la cuchilla clavada en su vientre se lo impidió y cayó de rodillas, desangrándose. Anayance retrocedió dos pasos y lo miró, satisfecha.

-Pero…- balbuceó Sam, sintiéndose mareado. Anayance se agachó hasta quedar frente a él.

-Llámalo… nivelar la balanza- le susurró, levantándose y saliendo de la cocina, dejándolo solo en su agonía.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean tocó a la puerta tres veces y miró a Castiel, con desconfianza. Anayance abrió la puerta y sonrió, amable, como si el cardigan manchado de sangre no fuera absolutamente nada alarmante.

-Me alegro que hayan venido, pasen- invitó, abriendo la puerta hasta atrás

-La sangre no debiera asustarme?- preguntó Dean sin moverse de su sitio y Anayance se miró el cárdigan

-Una operación de último minuto, lo siento- se excusó la joven, chasqueando sus dedos y de la nada surgió otro cárdigan que reemplazó el ensangrentado.

-Están todos bien?- interrogó Castiel, siguiendo a Dean hasta dentro de la casa.

-Si- asintió ella cerrando la puerta con seguro y Dean se volteó a mirarla, desconfiado- Sólo… Sam sigue un poco mareado

-Sam?- soltó Dean- Qué le ocurrió?- Anayance lo miró con inocencia y se encogió de hombros.

-Una nivelación de balanza- dijo, como toda respuesta, invitándolos hasta la sala, donde Dimitri ya se servía el décimo vaso de whisky, con la ropa manchada de sangre- Deja el licor de una vez, Dimitri- musitó Anayance y el demonio se volteo a mirarlos.

-Vaya… yo pensé que traerías a un sacerdote para la extremaunción, no a un ángel- bufó, bebiéndose el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo. Dean volvió a mirar a Anayance, interrogativo.

-Porqué no vas a ayudarle a Crowley?- preguntó Anayance, mirándolo seria- Iría yo, pero… tenemos invitados, como ves- el demonio chasqueó la lengua.

-Es eso o te preocupa que Sam quiera vengarse?... la puñalada debió doler- Anayance se mantuvo impasible y el demonio salió de la sala, rumbo al segundo piso.

-No sé si estoy entendiendo, pero… apuñalaste a Sam? Mi hermano?- musitó Dean, apretando los puños y la joven lo miró, extrañada.

-Pensé que era un maldito cretino ayuda demonios… así lo llamaste, no?- el Winchester y Castiel la miraron, sorprendidos- Soy Alfa… lo sé todo… como que por ejemplo, la señora Rose leva engañando a su marido desde hace 10 años y con un muchacho 5 años menor- musitó y sonrió ante la atolondrada mirada de sus invitados- Vive en Detroit- explicó, como si aquello dejara más claras las cosas.

-Para qué nos llamaste?- interrogó entonces Castiel, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si no me equivoco… estamos en el mismo bando, no?- contra preguntó ella

-No mientras seas amiga de demonios y… Samuel- contestó Dean, con desprecio y Anayance alzó las cejas

-Eso tiene solución… puedo matar a Sam- sonrió ella, como si estuviera ofreciendo limonada para un resfrío

-No…- Dean apretó los dientes, conteniéndose

-Ahhhh- suspiró ella y sonrió- Lo quieras o no, sigue siendo tu hermano, te guste o no, sigues preocupándote por él, de otra forma… cómo explicas estar siguiendo sus pasos junto a tu fiel labrados desde hace un año?- Castiel iba a protestar ante el apelativo y Dean frunció el ceño, al saberse descubierto- Soy Alfa…

-Lo sabes todo, ya capté la idea- la interrumpió Dean- Entonces… nos quieres en tu pequeño bando… demoniaco?

-Humano- corrigió Anayance- No estamos ni con ángeles ni con demonios… somos… un pequeño bando humano

-De qué podríamos servirte?- preguntó Castiel entonces

-Hace mucho tiempo que perdí contacto con el cielo, no puedo saber sus movimientos- explicó la joven- Tú, por otro lado…- Castiel asintió, entendiendo la idea y Anayance miró a Dean- Y tú… seamos sincero… Sam y tú son como un condenado puzle, ninguno funciona bien sin el otro… los necesito a ambos.

-Cualquiera que te escuchara hablar pensaría que eres una persona más del montón, pero eres…

-Alfa- asintió Anayance

-Lo sabes todo- prosiguió Dean

-Y eres más poderosa que el mismísimo Dios a estas alturas- continuó Castiel

-Qué puedo decir? Me gusta trabajar en equipo- sonrió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento, Sam, Crowley y Dimitri llegaron a la sala- Oh, veo que ya te sientes mejor- dijo la joven, mirando al Winchester.

-Aún duele un poco la puñalada… gracias- dijo él entre dientes

-De nada- asintió Anayance, guiñándole un ojo- Ya estamos a mano… sabes lo que sintió mi padre- Dean se volvió a mirarla, ceñudo- Steve Wandell- explicó la joven

-Steve Wandell?- repitió Dean, cada vez más sorprendido

-Así es- asintió Anayance- Y bien? Están en nuestro bando o que?- Dean miró a Sam, quien le devolvió una hermética mirada, con cara de póker, y luego se volvió hacia Anayance.

-Cuentas conmigo- asintió

-Y conmigo, obviamente- dijo Castiel

-Perfecto… veamos- sonrió ella, pensativa y miró a Dimitri- será mejor que regreses al prostíbulo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido- Dimitri asintió, encogiéndose hombros y Anayance miró a Crowley- Será mejor que regreses a tu círculo… necesitamos tener un informante "infiltrado"

-Como quieras- asintió Crowley y Anayance miró a Castiel

-Lo mismo para ti- el ángel asintió, conforme

-Qué hay de mí?- preguntó Dean

-Y de mí- acotó Sam

-Seguiremos la vía normal- sonrió ella- Seremos un trío de cazadores

-Los tres?- Sam apretó los dientes y Anayance lo miró como si fuera idiota.

-Los tríos, generalmente, son tres personas, Sam- Dean rió por lo bajo y Sam torció el gesto.

-Vaya… muero de placer- musitó sarcásticamente

-Creo que ya has muerto demasiadas veces por hoy…. Te necesito consciente- replicó la joven, usando las palabras que el mismo Sam había usado cuando estuvieron a solas en su habitación, alzando la ceja, sonriente. Sam chasqueó la lengua y se resignó a la tortura.

***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::

Anayance sacó dos cervezas de la nevera y se dirigió a la terraza del jardín trasero, para sentarse junto a Sam y le alcanzó una de las cervezas. Él la recibió, desconfiado y la abrió.

-No está envenenada?- Anayance rió levemente.

-Ya estamos a mano… no tengo razones para envenenar una cerveza- susurró, abriendo la suya y llevándose la botella a los labios, mientras observaba las brillantes estrellas. Sam la imitó, pensativo y luego la observó, sintiéndose irremediablemente embelesado ante la celestial belleza de la joven cada vez que era suavemente acariciada por la luz de la luna.

-En la fábrica….- Anayance se volteó a mirarlo, interesada- le dijiste a Ruby que Lucifer ya tenía a Avalon y que debía conformarse- la joven asintió, bebiendo otro trago de cerveza, mientras regresaba la vista hacia las estrellas.

-Fue el último en caer- replicó- Mi hermano más cercano… se sacrificó para salvarme… Lucifer tomó su alma condenada antes que Dios pudiera darle un lugar de regreso en el cielo- suspiró profundamente y Sam no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la tristeza que se dibujó en los ojos avellana- Es un demonio ahora… aunque la tal Ruby diga que es la mano derecha de Lucifer, es mentira… Avalon es la mano derecha de Lucifer… y él lo mantiene a su lado, aguardando el momento preciso para lanzarlo contra mí

-Es capaz de hacerte frente?- Anayance lo miró y asintió

-Lucifer agotará todas las posibilidades de que yo me una a su bando y cuando la esperanza esté perdida… pondrá a Avalon en mi contra… su alma ya está lo suficientemente corrupta como para no detenerse ante mí… y no sé si yo seré capaz de hacerle frente

-Pues si viene contra ti… tropezará también con un ángel, dos humanos y dos demonios- musitó Sam y ella sonrió, complacida- Supongo que tendré tiempo hasta entonces para olvidar la puñalada- sonrió entonces Sam, bromeando

-No lo sé… tuve siete años para olvidar la muerte de mi padre y sólo lo hice cuando obtuve mi…

-Nivelación de balanza- la interrumpió Sam, bebiendo de su cerveza

-Iba a llamarlo venganza, pero creo que tus palabras son más políticamente correctas- rió la joven. Sam rió junto con ella y miró hacia la casa.

-Dean…?

-Está durmiendo- contestó Anayance, bebiendo el último sorbo de cerveza y mirándolo de reojo- Se asustó bastante cuando creyó que estabas muerto- susurró, dejando la botella vacía a un lado.

-Pensé que seguía odiándome- murmuró Sam, dejando su cerveza a medio terminar a un lado, mientras Anayance se levantó de la reposera.

-La sangre siempre llama, Sam… y la de ustedes es experta en eso- sonrió ella, dándole un leve toque en el hombro cuando pasó junto a él para regresarse a la casa, pero Sam le cogió la mano y la detuvo, obligándola a voltearse hacia él.

-Gracias- susurró y ella sonrió, para luego acercarse y darle un casto beso en los labios.

-Siempre contarás conmigo, Sam… y si puedo ayudarte a recuperar la humanidad… por Alfa que lo haré- le acarició dulcemente la mejilla y se dirigió de vuelta a la casa, seguida por la intensa mirada de Sam, quien, misteriosamente, se sintió como hacía muchos años no se sentía: en familia.


	6. Chapter 6

Anayance entró a la cocina, aún somnolienta gracias a la amanecida de la noche anterior. Por alguna extraña y molesta razón, no había podido pegar ojo si no hasta las 4 de la mañana… y había olvidado quitar la alarma de las 8 am. Bostezó cansinamente y le devolvió una mirada fría a Dean, que la observaba divertido.

-Qué? No te dejaron dormir anoche?- bromeó

-Ja ja- sarcasteó ella, sirviéndose un café extra mega doble cargado- Sam aún duerme?- Dean asintió, volviendo la atención a su sándwich de jamón y queso

-Como un angelito- ironizó, dándole un mordisco al sándwich

-Yiak- se quejó la joven, sentándose frente a él y Dean la miró, ceñudo- No me llevo muy bien con ellos

-Al punto de dejarte tatuar la marca que los expulsa… sí, se me ocurrió que podrían no simpatizarte- bebió un sorbo de café y resopló- Cass es un ángel… por si no lo sabes todo

-Ja… amaneciste bastante irónico, Dean- dijo Anayance, sirviéndose otro café- Castiel no es como Miguel y su estúpido grupito de idiotas celestiales… créeme que Castiel se merece mucho más que Miguel el puesto de "Supremo-Director-del-Cielo" ahora que Dios no está…. Miguel sigue siendo un estúpido bastardo

-Sip…. Veo que no te caen nada bien- asintió Dean- Porqué tanto odio?- la joven suspiró y volvió a servirse un café- Y deja esa cafetera descansar- pidió Dean

-Mi dosis diaria… lo siento- se excusó ella y bebió un sorbo- No los odio… los desprecio

-Veo la diferencia- asintió él, con ironía

-Veamos- repuso entonces la joven, balanceándose en la silla- Sucede que hace muchos años, siete ángeles se rebelaron a Dios, pero se arrepintieron antes de llegar al infierno y decidieron que era mejor regresar junto a su padre… todo bien hasta ahí… hasta que llega tu querido hermano y convence a tu Padre que perdonar a los "traidores" sería un signo de debilidad y que cuando los demás vieran que los siete "traidores" eran perdonados, querrían hacer lo mismo también- Dean la miró, ceñudo

-Dios iba a perdonarlos?- preguntó, escéptico y Anayance asintió.

-Fue Miguel quien lo convenció de "mantener el orden en el cielo"

-Pero fue Miguel quien te buscó ahora

-Bromeas? Aún no percibes lo que soy capaz de hacer? Por supuesto que me busca. A pesar de que él creía que me debilitaría vagando por la Tierra… hice precisamente lo contrario. Los sentimientos, las sensaciones, las emociones humanas, me nutrieron de mayor fuerza y ahora soy más fuerte que todo su estúpido ejército- explicó Anayance- Esto no es más que una guerra de EEUU y Rusia por ganar la bomba nuclear que guarda Francia en sus bodegas… tanto Lucifer como Miguel me buscan por la exacta misma razón: si me uno a Lucifer, el cielo caerá en menos días de los que tardó Dios en crear la Tierra; si me uno a Miguel el infierno puede quedar reducido a una mísera prisión de la que ningún demonio ni espíritu ni Lucifer podrá salir jamás.

-Sólo tienes que escoger un bando… y a mi parecer el cielo luce mejor- dijo Dean

-Si lo analizas así, claro- asintió Anayance- Sólo hay un problema: independiente del bando, siempre habrá una víctima en común.

-Los humanos- afirmó Dean y la joven volvió a asentir- Es el bando al que te has unido

-Llevo más tiempo siendo humana que siendo ángel, puedes comprender hacia dónde van mis lealtades- replicó- De todas formas, no pretendo destruir el cielo… lo ideal sería que Dios regresara a imponer el orden que había mantenido hasta ahora.

-Crees que lo haga?- se atrevió a preguntar Dean

-Dios es un ser de pruebas- explicó Anayance- Tu hermano y tú son un vivo ejemplo de ello… supongo que debe tener algún conejillo de indias en la mira, alguien que debe sopreponer una prueba… Dios no regresará hasta que el caos se haya terminado. Y creo que esta vez los elegidos somos nosotros- Dean alzó las cejas, escéptico- Si alguien te hubiera dicho, diez años atrás, que lucharías en una guerra junto a un ángel, dos demonios y una ángel caída… lo habrías creído?

-Demonios, no

-Podrías llegar a imaginarte un grupo tan… "variopinto"?

-Los tres bandos… unidos en uno solo y por un bien común- dijo entonces Sam, entrando a la cocina, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Buenos días, sunshine- sonrió Anayance, sirviéndose otra taza de café y Dean la miró casi al punto de la exasperación- Te conté toda la historia sin beber un trago de café, déjame darme un gusto de nuevo- se quejó la joven, mientras Sam se sentaba entre ellos- Ahora qué? Las ojeras están de moda?- Sam la miró, serio.

-No pude dormir anoche

-Vaya… que casualidad- musitó Dean, conteniendo una sonrisa burlona

-Ja… ja- repuso Anayance, con tono aburrido y miró a Sam- Porqué no te quedaste en cama hasta tarde? Así no tendríamos que soportar tu cara de hastío contra la vida- él la miró, mordiéndose la lengua

-Cállate- bufó, reclinándose en la silla

-Ya quisieras- contestó la joven

-Ustedes dos parecen perros y gatos- bufó Dean, levantándose a lavar la loza y ambos lo miraron interrogativos. Dean sonrió y se volteó a mirarlos- Tendrán algo interesante que contarles a sus nietos, al menos

-De qué hablas?- musitó Anayance, confundida. Dean dejó escurrir el plato y lo secó, con parsimonia, en silencio absoluto- Dean!- exigió la joven

-Ya ves… no eres la única que sabe… "cosas"

-Qué podrías saber tú que fuera interesante?- resopló Sam, sin mirarlo. Dean se quedó pensativo y se apoyó en el lavaplatos, con los brazos cruzados.

-Sé por ejemplo que frecuentabas un… lugar de "espectáculos"… allí encontraste a una tal Emily, abusaste de ella…. Y al día siguiente te apuñaló- tanto Sam como Anayance lo miraron, sorprendidos.

-Cómo demonios podrías tú saber eso?- preguntó Sam. Dean alzó una ceja, misterioso.

-Luego de lo de la fábrica, Castiel estuvo investigando cómo era que tú y Alfa habían llegado a estar juntos… lo de la puñalada lo deduje ayer, cuando llegamos- explicó, tranquilo- Lo que no entiendo es porqué, teniendo el colgante en tu poder, sin saber que Anayance era Alfa… fuiste a salvarla de las garras de Ruby.

-Ya ves… hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí- bufó Sam, levantándose para salir de la cocina

-Gracias a Dios que sé lo de la sangre de demonio… dime, Crowley es tu fuente de poder ahora?- le espetó Dean y Sam se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él, sin importar que fuera su hermano, pero Anayance fue más rápida y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Ya basta de esto, de acuerdo?- les gritó

-Esos demonios iban a desgarrarte hasta las entrañas y luego iban a colgar tu cabeza de un mástil!- rugió Sam, mirando furioso a Dean

-Pues habría preferido eso!- se defendió el rubio

-Supongo, entonces, que fui egoísta- murmuró Sam girándose para salir de la cocina una vez más y Dean frunció el ceño

-De qué hablas?- preguntó, escéptico. Anayance suspiró y se quedó de pie allí, entre ambos. Sam se giró hacia él, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Tú habrías preferido morir en manos de los demonios… yo no habría sido capaz de soportarlo… otra vez- susurró, bajando la vista. Dean iba a hablar, pero prefirió guardar silencio, comprendiendo el significado de las palabras. De dos pasos estuvo frente a Sam y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido por su hermano. Anayance sonrió, soltando un suspiro.

-Ustedes sí parecen perros y gatos- rió, saliendo de la cocina rumbo a su habitación

***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::

Dean se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y observó a la joven, quien le dirigió la mirada más inocente que un humano podría usar jamás. Vaya, hasta los puppy eyes de Sam se iban al infierno con una mirada como aquella.

-Dime sólo una cosa- replicó Dean entonces y la joven asintió, instándolo a continuar- No eres una agente encubierta de Oprah, de esas que te reúnen con la familia y te hacen llorar hasta los huesos… verdad?- Anayance rió

-De nada- susurró

-Claro- asintió Dean, sonriendo- Otra cosa… qué hay de Sam y tú?- esta vez la mirada sí fue realmente inocente- Toda esa cosa de "amor-odio" entre los dos… quien te quiere te aporrea, sabes?

-Vaya, debemos amarnos con pasión entonces después de lo que hemos hecho con el otro- musitó Anayance, terminando de tender la cama. Dean siguió mirándola, serio y la joven resopló- Qué esperas que te diga? "Oh, sí, lo amo con locura, no aguanto el momento de formar nuestra happy family con dos labradores corriendo por nuestro precioso y perfecto jardín"… no es eso lo que veo en mi futuro Dean, lo siento si ya te hiciste la idea de tenerme como cuñada- bromeó

-Entonces qué hay en tu futuro? Ya que lo sabes todo

-No quieres saberlo, te lo aseguro- susurró ella, terminando de acomodar los cojines y Dean no pudo evitar notar la sombría mirada que poseyó a la joven por unos segundos

-En fin… sólo quería saber qué había antes de informarte de un trabajo para el que nos llamó Bobby- replicó el rubio y Anayance lo observó, interesada- Muertes extrañas en Nueva York

-Y porqué querrías saber qué hay entre Sam y yo antes de decirme eso?- bufó la joven

-Porque volveremos a ver a un antiguo amor de Sam… no quiero escenas de celos, ya sabes- bromeó Dean, pero contuvo la risa ante la mirada de la joven- No fue idea mía, Bobby nos llamó- se excusó de inmediato- Además… Sam parecía feliz

-El día menos pensado lo convierto en perro- bufó Anayance por lo bajo, saliendo de la habitación, notoriamente ofuscada. Dean rió para sus adentros y se regresó a la cocina para decirle a Sam acerca del nuevo trabajo.


	7. Chapter 7

Anayance se acomodó en el asiento trasero y resopló, hastiada.

-Podríamos haber ido en el Cadillac- bufó- O en el Porsche… o en el Ferrari… o en el Lamborghini…

-O en el Maseratti, o en el Bugatti Veyron…- Dean se volteó hacia ella- Tu padre era tan cazador como nosotros mismos… cómo es que podía darte todos esos lujos? No es justo

-Mi padre era un importante hombre de negocios, dueño de numerosas compañías, cuando mi madre se embarazó, comenzó a delirar, como siempre que alguna mujer se embarazaba de mí, mi padre pensó que era obra de demonios, investigó al respecto, se hizo cazador, pero todas sus compañías las pasó a mi nombre- explicó Anayance- Además… siempre he sido inteligente y precavida… las numerosas cuentas bancarias a mi nombre no son obra de una sola vida, cariño- Dean le hizo una mueca molesta y se volteo hacia el frente, encendiendo el motor, buscando con qué picar a la joven, y entonces sonrió. Miró a Sam, con descuido- Llamaste a Sarah? Supongo que le habrás avisado que vamos para allá- Sam asintió, sin percatarse del perverso tono de voz que usaba su hermano. Anayance a sus espaldas carraspeó.

-Nos vamos o nos ponemos al día?- preguntó, sin ocultar la molestia en su voz. Sam la miró por el retrovisor, extrañado y Dean rió para sus adentros, satisfecho y emprendió la marcha- Qué está sucediendo, de todas formas?

-Por dónde empiezo?- musitó Dean, tomando la carretera- Hombres desaparecidos, la tasa de locura ha subido en un 98% en el último mes…

-Vaya, mi tema predilecto- suspiró Anayance, mirando por la ventana- Alguna sospecha?

-Clara como el agua- asintió Dean- una semana antes de que comenzaran las desapariciones y la gente comentara a enloquecer, un grupo de cinco chicas llegaron al pueblo… no hay nada que las ligue a los hechos, claro. No en el ámbito "normal" al menos.

-Demonios?- preguntó Sam

-Es probable- murmuró Dean

-Dónde nos quedaremos mientras investigamos?- tanteó el terreno Anayance y Dean volvió a sonreír. Adoraba la forma en que la joven picaba sola.

-En casa de Sarah, no?- miró a Sam, interrogativo, y éste asintió.

-Dijo que no tenía problemas en recibirnos, su padre está fuera del país por negocios- Dean tuvo que hacer un feroz esfuerzo por no soltar tremenda risotada al ver la cara de Anayance a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Perfecto- musitó, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír. Anayance se inclinó hacia él.

-Recuérdame convertirte en perro a ti también cuando todo esto termine- susurró, apretando los dientes

-Soy sólo un pescador, cariño… no tengo la culpa de que los peces piquen

-Soy un pez! Qué lindo!- se quejó la joven, acomodándose otra vez. Sam los miró ceñudo, extrañado de la actitud.

-Quien te quiere te aporrea, no?- musitó, secretamente molesto por la repentina complicidad entre su hermano y la joven. Dean rió.

-Qué les toca a ustedes! Entre abusos sexuales y puñaladas… eso es amor del puro, sweetheart!- bromeó

-Podemos dejar el tema?- se quejó Sam, picado por primera vez

-Que? Te molesta?- Dean lo miró de soslayo, sorprendido

-Le molesta recordar que sólo duró 5 minutos- replicó Anayance, totalmente acomodada para dormir. Sam la miró, molesto- Despiértenme cuando lleguemos a casa de la…. Sarah esa- musitó, cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a dormir todo el viaje. Dean se estiró como pudo, satisfecho con su momentánea victoria.

***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::

Dean detuvo el automóvil frente a la imponente casa y resopló, estirando la mano hacia atrás y moviendo, quizá muy bruscamente, a Anayance, quien se desperezó entre gemidos de protesta.

-Ya llegamos, Bella durmiente- se volteó hacia ella- Dormiste todo el camino!

-Qué puedo decir…. Tengo necesidades- suspiró la joven, mirando la casa- Aquí es?- antes de recibir una respuesta, una joven morena salió de la casa, sonriendo. Anayance3 la fulminó con la mirada por dos milésimas de segundo. Estúpida sonrisa.

-Sarah!- sonrió Dean exageradamente, saliendo del Impala

-Dean, Sam- sonrió ella en respuesta, acercándose hasta abrazarlos, efusiva- No pensé volver a verlos

-Ya ves… Sam no pudo resistirse a venir- bromeó Dean y el aludido lo miró extrañado, sin descubrir aún el juego de su hermano. Anayance, a espaldas de Dean, matándolo de mil formas distintas mentalmente, carraspeó- Oh, ella es Anayance, Any, te presento a Sarah, el antiguo amor de Sam- el aludido esta vez frunció el ceño, un poco exasperado.

-Dean!- rió Sarah, fingiendo molestia, pero Anayance pudo sentir muy bien que la idea no le molestaba del todo- Mucho gusto- le sonrió a la castaña, estirando su mano.

-El gusto es todo mío- sonrió Anayance, fingidamente

-Pero vamos, entremos a casa- dijo entonces Sarah, acomodándose de inmediato al lado de Sam y Dean miró con burla a Anayance.

-Una vez que esto termine voy a matarte de tantas formas que podrás ser el único humano en el mundo que pueda decir que ha muerto trescientos millones de veces- le susurró ella, sin ocultar el gran enfado que la embargaba.

-Oh, dulces celos- canturreó Dean, satisfecho.

Una vez en la sala, Sarah les ofreció algo de beber y comer, lo cual los Winchester aceptaron gustosos, pero Anayance se abstuvo de servirse cualquier cosa. Estaba demasiado mosqueada como para comer o beber algo.

-Sarah, ya me voy, necesitas que te ayude en algo más?- un sujeto, de brillante cabello negro y unos intensos ojos azules llegó a la sala.

-Chris! No, nada más, gracias- sonrió la joven- Te presento a unos amigos- el joven los saludó, sonriente, pero sus ojos se detuvieron más de la cuenta en Anayance- Dean, Sam y… disculpa, cuál era tu nombre?- Anayance ignoró el repentino embelesamiento que había sentido al encontrarse con los azules ojos de Chris y le lanzó a Sarah una mirada asesina, para luego levantarse y estirar su mano hacia el joven.

-Anayance Wandell, mucho gusto- sonrió y Sam la miró, mosqueado. Dean no pudo contener la risa y casi escupe la cerveza que tenía en la boca, llamando la atención de todos.

-Lo siento- se excusó- Recordé algo… una estupidez- se disculpó, mirando burlón a Anayance, quien le devolvió una mirada de sorna.

-Bueno… ya me voy… fue un gusto conocerte- le dijo a Anayance, sonriendo coquetamente y luego miró a los demás- Y a ustedes- se corrigió

-Seguro- bufó Sam en voz baja, mientras Chris salía. Anayance volvió a su asiento y Sam le alcanzó una cerveza, un poco bruscamente. La joven lo miró interrogativa- No beberás nada?

-No, gracias- musitó ella

-Como quieras- respondió él, entre dientes

-Bien!- Dean cortó el momento tenso y miró a Sarah, interrogativo- Sabes algo de lo que está ocurriendo?

-Algo muy extraño- asintió Sarah, sentándose junto a Sam- Hay varios desaparecidos, todos hombres entre 25 y 30 años; hace dos días, Lucy, una chica, recibió el trabajo de sus sueños, la contrataron para Ralph Lauren, iba a irse a la Gran Ciudad, todo era perfecto y al día siguiente se lanzó de un séptimo piso y dejó una nota de suicidio diciendo que prefería morir de esa forma que siendo violada…

-Comprensible- soltó Anayance, lanzando una mirada de desprecio sobre Sam, quien chaqueó la lengua

-Porqué Lucy pensaría que moriría siendo violada?- preguntó Dean, ignorando los gestos de sus acompañantes

-Hay una gran tasa de violaciones en la Gran Ciudad, pero… ella no habría postulado a ese trabajo si temiera eso, además cuando recibió la noticia estaba radiante de felicidad- explicó Sarah- Además, hay otro caso, Andrew, un chico de 17 años, se suicidó diciendo que prefería morir que llegar a casarse con Linda Swan, una chica con la que se odiaba a muerte- Dean alzó una ceja- Es como si…

-Hubieran visto su futuro- musitó Sam y Sarah lo miró, asintiendo.

-Extraño- murmuró Dean y miró a Anayance- Demonios? Un nuevo poder?

-Delirio?- replicó la joven- No, no son demonios, los habría sentido… pero sí puedo sentir una presencia extraña… nada que hubiera enfrentado antes

-Y qué hay de estas cinco chicas que llegaron una semana antes de que todo ocurriera?- interrogó Dean a Sarah

-Nada que las ligue a las víctimas, ni siquiera un saludo al pasar- contestó la aludida- Son chicas de lo más corriente, llevan una vida normal, vienen de Oklahoma, son hermanas, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico… de todas formas, una de ellas, Caroline, se ha hecho bastante amiga de Chris y él las ha visitado un montón de veces, nunca ha visto nada extraño.

-Habrá que investigarlas de todas formas- replicó Dean

-Buscaré información, ver qué tipo de criatura puede mostrarte tu futuro- dijo entonces Sam

-Te llevo al despacho, puedes buscar en internet en mi laptop- sonrió Sarah, levantándose

-De acuerdo, gracias- sonrió él, siguiéndola.

-Que dulces se ven juntos, verdad?- musitó Dean, sin mirar a Anayance, pero no recibió respuesta y la miró, ceñudo. Pero la joven permanecía pensativa- Sucede algo? No picaste esta vez- se quejó y ella lo miró, con aires de superioridad.

-Estoy un nivel más alto que tus bromas, Dean- replicó, levantándose del sillón- Iré a hablar con la gente del pueblo, a ver qué puedo sacar, y ver si puedo sentir mejor el tipo de criaturas que son.- finalizó, saliendo de la sala, y dejando a Dean mosqueado.


	8. Chapter 8

Anayance entró a la casa, sorprendida de la poca seguridad que mantenía esa tal Sarah… una razón más para detestarla, y se encaminó a la sala, pero no había nadie allá, así que buscó el despacho, a ver si encontraba a Sam con alguna nueva información ya que ella no había conseguido mucho. Ni siquiera estando con la menor de las chicas, Lucinda, había logrado sentir algo especial. De hecho, la muchacha le parecía de lo más normal. Pero Lucinda desapareció de su mente cuando abrió la puerta del despacho, pues encontró a Sam y Sarah conversando en susurros, demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

-Lo siento, interrumpo algo?- preguntó, con voz inocente. Sarah se apartó de Sam, sonriente.

-Nada, sólo revisábamos la información- replicó

-Algo interesante?- musitó Anayance, sentándose frente al escritorio

-Nada- bufó Sam, mirando la pantalla del laptop- Las únicas criaturas que pueden darte visiones de una vida alterna o futura… son los djinn, pero ellos lo hacen para mantenerte inconsciente mientras absorben tu energía… dudo que dejaran ir a sus víctimas para que se suicidaran- explicó- Tú encontraste algo interesante?

-Nada- negó Anayance- Incluso hablé con Lucinda, la menor de las chicas…. Pude seguir sintiendo la presencia extraña, pero no se hizo más intensa al estar cerca de ella, así que creo que podemos descartarlas

-Sólo casualidad que hayan llegado una semana antes entonces- resopló Sam

-Tal vez- Dean entró al despacho, con una sonrisa radiante- Estuve hablando con algunas personas y descubrí que las cinco chicas trabajan en el mismo bar…

-Eso podría habértelo dicho yo- lo interrumpió Sarah

-Tal vez, pero… podrías haberme dicho que el último lugar que visitaron las víctimas fue precisamente ese bar?- la joven lo miró, sorprendida- Así es… antes de ir a casa antes de morir, todas y cada una de las víctimas visitaron el Holandés Errante

-Entonces puede que sí estén involucradas- replicó Sam

-Habría sentido la presencia más intensamente junto a Lucinda- se excusó Anayance

-Quizá tu poder se debilita- bromeó Dean y Sarah miró a la joven, dudosa- Como sea… creo que ya tengo un lugar que visitar esta noche

-Es lo mejor que podemos conseguir hasta ahora- admitió Sam, de acuerdo con Dean

-Vamos entonces- sonrió Sarah- Voy a cambiarme- susurró, mirando de forma extenuantemente coqueta a Sam, y salió del despacho. Anayance la siguió con la mirada, divertida.

-No conoce el significado de lo obvio?- bromeó y se lanzaron una mirada cómplice con Dean, hastiando a Sam una vez más- Voy a cambiarme- susurró, con tono seductor y le lanzó un beso a Sam antes de salir del despacho.

-Qué demonios le sucede?- gimió Sam y Dean lo observó, sorprendido.

-Te lo dije… la sangre de demonio te vuelve idiota- suspiró, saliendo del despacho tras Anayance.

***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::

Los cuatro entraron al bar, que estaba medianamente vacío, y buscaron una mesa en el centro de todo, o al menos lo suficiente para captar la atención. Una chica, de radiante melena rojo fuego llegó hasta ellos.

-Qué les ofrezco?

-Cerveza para mí- sonrió Dean, coqueto

-Para todos- musitó Anayance- mirando alrededor y de pronto una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-Hola- Chris llegó junto a ellos y el mosqueo de Sam aumentó un grado más al notar que la sonrisa de Anayance iba dirigida al ojiazul- No esperaba verlos por estos lados… una cerveza para mí, Caroline, por favor

-De acuerdo- sonrió la pelirroja, alejándose rumbo al bar

-Ya ves, decidí alejarme un poco del trabajo- bromeó Sarah y Chris sonrió

-Pues, no puedo negar que me alegra- dijo, mirando intensamente a Anayance

-Su atención por favor!- una chica de cabello negro estaba de pie sobre el escenario, llamando la atención de todos- El premio especial de hoy: all you can drink!- todos comenzaron a aplaudir, eufóricos y Dean miró a Sarah interrogativo.

-Cada noche hacen un "concurso"- explicó Chris entre susurros- Y te premian de distinta forma: todo lo que puedas comer, todo lo que puedas beber, etc…

-Esta vez- siguió hablando la chica- Tenemos un mix de Madonna!- Dean alzó la ceja mirando a Sam, quien se encogió de hombros- Borderline y Open your Heart… quien sea capaz de ganar más aplausos por el canto tendrá todo lo que pueda beber por cuenta de la casa!

-Genial… me despido de la cerveza gratis- bufó Dean, volteándose hacia la mesa, cuando la música comenzaba a sonar y ante la atónita mirada de Sam y Dean, Anayance se levantó y caminó segura hacia el escenario- Qué rayos hace?- Anayance cogió el micrófono y con total naturalidad y desplante comenzó a cantar.

-Something in the way you love me won't let me be, I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free. Stop playing with my heart, Finish what you start. When you make my love come down, If you want me let me know, Baby let it show. Honey don't you fool around…- Chris iba a levantarse de la mesa, rumbo al escenario, pero Sam se le adelantó y cogió el micrófono ante la excesiva sorpresa de Dean.

-Open your heart to me, baby. I hold the lock and you hold the key. Open your heart to me, darling, I'll give you love if you, you turn the key…- y así siguieron cantando en un dueto armoniosamente perfecto y Dean no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía de la situación de ambos y la letra que el mix estaba formando. Para cuando finalizaron la canción el bar entero estalló en aplausos y vítores.

-Creo que ya tenemos ganadores!- exclamó la chica de cabello negro, sonriendo ampliamente, felicitando a la pareja. Anayance y Sam simplemente se miraron con mutuo desprecio y se regresaron a la mesa.

-Lindo- susurró Dean, riendo

-Hacen una linda pareja- musitó Sarah, con un leve tono de decepción

-Dios me libre- bufó Anayance

-Pienso igual- se quejó Sam y Dean fue el único en notar las simultáneas sonrisas de Sarah y Chris. Después de todo, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::***ooo***:::

Sam entró a la habitación y tiró su chaqueta sobre una silla, resoplando. Ni siquiera encendió la luz y se tiró sobre la cama de espaldas, mirando hacia la oscuridad. Al final no habían conseguido nada, ninguna señal, ningún gesto extraño, ninguna mirada sospechosa. Lo único que había conseguido era seguir odiando y amando al mismo tiempo a esa maldita criatura creada por Dios llamada Anayance Wandell. Por un lado, detestaba todo en ella, sus gestos, sus burlas, sus comentario brutales en contra de cualquier cosa relacionada con él (como su hombría, por ejemplo), las miradas de desprecio, la autosuficiencia, la soberbia, el aire de superioridad… le resultaba tremendamente detestable. Por otro lado… amaba cada centímetro de piel, cada mechón de castaño cabello, la mirada cristalina color avellana, la sonrisa fugaz que se le escapaba de vez en cuando, la melodiosa voz, la alegría interna que luchaba por mantener oculta, la complicidad fraternal que tenía con Dean, los celos que a veces no lograba ocultar cuando él hablaba con Sarah demasiado cerca… Pasó las manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, recordando la noche en su habitación. Recordando el sabor a miel, la suavidad de seda, los gemidos, las caricias, el suave perfume a rosas. Pero entonces el recuerdo de la puñalada, de las burlas, de la soberbia, lo golpeaban brutalmente y volvía el odio. Sam sacudió la cabeza, negativo. Ni en mil años podría estar con alguien como Anayance, por mucho que lo deseara. Anayance era, sencillamente, una cabrona de las que saben serlo en la medida justa y él… por mucho que hiriera admitirlo, no estaba a su altura. Se volteó hacia un lado y se dispuso a dormir, aún escuchando las fuertes carcajadas de Dean y Anayance en la otra habitación. Había decidido abandonar la conversación cuando Dean comenzó su relato de aquella vez que le echó pica pica en los calzoncillos…. Quizá qué demonios le estaba contando ahora para que la joven se riera con tantas ganas. Y no sabía si sentir rabia o tristeza por las burlas y risotadas exageradas. Suspiró profundo y se cubrió con una manta, deseando poder dormirse pronto. Efectivamente lo hizo. A los cinco minutos estaba tan profundamente dormido que no sintió la suave brisa entrando a la habitación, no sintió el frufrú de las cortinas, ni los sigilosos pasos sobre la alfombra. Tampoco vio la sombra que poco a poco se iba acercando hasta su cama.

-Samuel…

Sam se incorporó de pronto, asustado al oír el susurro en su oído y miró alrededor. No había nadie allí e incluso las risotadas en la habitación contigua se habían acabado. Resopló, cansinamente e iba a volver a dormirse cuando algo llamó su atención. No estaba en la habitación de la casa de Sarah. Aquella era diametralmente distinta. Frunció el ceño, dudoso, y se levantó, silencioso y barrió la habitación con la mirada. Nada allí le parecía conocido y sin embargo la habitación completa le parecía extrañamente familiar. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, esperando oír algo, pero todo era silencio absoluto.

-Sammy! Te desperté?- Sam se volvió hacia su interlocutora y no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto ante la imagen de una Anayance seductoramente ataviada con un pequeño (diminuto) camisón lavanda. Pero entonces su mente hizo clic. Desde cuándo Anayance lo llamaba Sammy?

-Dónde estamos?- soltó, confundido y la joven rió

-No… sigues dormido- bromeó, llegando hasta él tras cerrar la puerta ¿de su habitación? Y le acarició el rostro- Me pareció oír ruido en la habitación de Mary y me levanté a ver qué era, pero no había nada… no hay de qué preocuparse- sonrió y Sam simplemente quedaba más confundido a cada palabra. Mary? Quién rayos era Mary?

-Quién es Mary?- interrogó, mirándola a un centímetro de lucir realmente asustado y Anayance frunció el ceño.

-Dean tenía razón, quedaste bastante trastornado tras el encuentro con la crocota- musitó, poniendo su suave mano sobre la frente del Winchester- Porqué no volvemos a la cama?

-Juntos?- Sam se arrepintió de haber subido tanto la voz, pero es que la idea era un poco… desconcertante. Anayance lo miró con desconfianza.

-A menos que no quieras compartir cama con tu esposa embarazada- susurró, entrando a la habitación de donde había salido Sam. El Winchester se volteó a seguirla con la mirada, ya completamente anonadado. O loco.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam terminó de revolver los huevos con tocino y resopló, pensativo. Había sólo una forma, motivo y razón para estar allí, viviendo aquella vida que nada tenía que ver con él. Se había convertido en víctima de lo que fuera que estuviera atacando el pueblo de Sarah. Pero… entonces ese era su futuro? Casado con Anayance, viviendo en la casa que había pertenecido a sus padres, con una hija de un año y otro en camino? Apagó el fuego de la cocina, tratando de recordar en qué momento había pasado de ser cazador a víctima. Sin embargo el único momento que recordaba haber quedado solo, fue en la habitación, escuchando las risotadas de Anayance y Dean. Entonces, lo que estuviera atacando el pueblo de Sarah, atacaba por las noches, y quizá no te mostraba el futuro, si no lo que más detestabas.

-Estás pensativo- Anayance lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando las suaves y cálidas manos sobre el esculpido y perfecto abdomen de Sam, quien suspiró, confuso…. Definitivamente iba a terminar suicidándose cuando regresara a la normalidad. El regresar y pensar que aquellas escenas no se repetirían en su vida real lo deprimía desde ya.- Qué sucede?- Sam se volteó hacia ella, cayendo rendido ante los cristalinos ojos avellana- Te he extrañado toda la semana y parece que siguieras ausente… a veces quisiera regresar a la cacería también- suspiró ella, liberándolo de sus brazos.

-Con dos meses de embarazo… ni lo sueñes- musitó Sam alejándose y dejando los huevos con tocino sobre la mesa

-Hay otras cosas que puedo hacer con dos meses de embarazo- Sam se volteó hacia ella y la encontró sentada sobre la encimera de la cocina con el vestido a la altura de los muslos. Apretó los dientes, preguntándose cuándo comenzaría el derrame cerebral porque no se sentía capaz de aguantar una tentación así. Aunque… pensándolo de cierta forma… no tenía porqué ser una nueva víctima.. podría aprovechar la situación… la Anayance de su vida real no tendría porqué enterarse… - Sam- esta Anayance lo sacó de sus pensamientos nuevamente y él la miró, dubitativo. Con la mirada que le estaba dando, Sam no tenía tiempo de pensarlo dos veces. Avanzó hasta ella y le tomó el rostro con las manos, fundiéndose en un apasionado y ardiente beso que le hizo hervir la sangre en dos segundos. Anayance lo envolvió con sus piernas, apegándolo a él, con lo que Sam soltó un suspiro que le salió del alma al sentir el roce- Te he extrañado cada noche- susurró ella en su oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja- Tenemos dos horas antes de que llegue Dean para la barbacoa- prosiguió.

-Me parece suficiente- replicó Sam, cogiéndola por la cintura y llevándola hasta la mesa, donde comenzó a quitarle la ropa con salvaje urgencia. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar por un segundo si Anayance tenía el poder de leer la mente… porque estaba claro que si la Anayance real se enteraba de aquello no sólo iba a apuñalarlo de nuevo, si no que lo iba a cortar en pequeñas rodajitas que luego lanzaría a lobos hambrientos. Sin embargo, estaba disfrutando demasiado el momento como para pensar en ello. Sam se dejó llevar por los ardientes jadeos de Anayance, que pedía más y más entre susurros y gemidos, deshaciéndose entre sus brazos. Recorrió cada centímetro de la suave y dulce piel, gimió de placer al sentir las uñas de la joven clavándose en su espalda, la besó con pasión, lujuria, ardor, saboreando y deleitándose en su piel suave y acaramelada.

-SAM!- Sam abrió los ojos, respirando agitado y Anayance se quedó mirándolo molesta- Quieres levantarte de una vez? Tenemos mucha investigación qué hacer

-Dónde estoy?- suspiró Sam, sabiendo de ante mano la maldita respuesta. La joven alzó una ceja y miró a Dean, que los observaba divertido. La mirada socarrona de Dean también comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Anayance soltó un quejido de frustración y se dirigió al pasillo.

-A tu hermano se le zafó un tornillo- susurró Anayance al pasar junto a Dean. Sam ya comenzaba a extrañar a la otra Anayance. Dean rió.

-Levántate ya… estaba hecha un atado de nervios porque no despertabas- bromeó, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Sam comprendió el perfecto sentimiento de las víctimas por el sólo hecho de despertar de un sueño tan maravilloso. Pero ahora no sabía si había sido sólo un sueño o una de las visiones causadas por lo que fuera que estuviera atacando al pueblo. Lo que sí sabía era que sentía unas irremediables ganas de regresarse a su sueño.

Sam entró a la sala, resignado a volver a las bromas, los gestos… todo. Anayance y Dean estaban leyendo bastante interesados algo en el periódico y Sam pensó que al menos la Anayance soberbia estaría distraída por un momento, pero al oírlo entrar la joven alzó la mirada y se le quedó observando, ceñuda.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- suspiró y le devolvió una mirada desafiante- Adelante… lanza tu comentario burlón del día- ella se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él, mirándolo pensativa.

-No es la presencia de lo que esté atacando al pueblo lo que siento- Dean alzó la vista hacia ella, interrogativo- Es su poder- la joven hizo un gesto de comprensión- Fuiste atacado, no, Sam?- aquello derrumbó las barreras que había levantado el Winchester y se quedó mirándola sintiendo que tenía la palabra culpable tatuada en la frente- Qué viste? Fue un sueño o algo así? Tienes ganas de suicidarte?

-En este preciso momento, sí- se quejó Sam, alejándose- No sé de qué hablas- gimió, alejándose cuanto pudo de ella por el sólo temor de que la culpabilidad se dibujara en la mirada. No quería convertirse en pequeñas rodajitas.

-Claro que sí… viste algo!- Anayance pareció flotar en el aire y llegó junto a él en dos milésimas de segundo y le rozó el brazo accidentalmente. Pero fue suficiente para excitar a Sam hasta límites insospechados. Suerte que esta vez su pantalón no le delataba. Pero Anayance lo notó. Demonios!- Qué viste?- lo miró, de esa forma perspicaz y severa tan típica de quien ya ha descubierto algo, pero quiere una confirmación.

-Esto se pone interesante- rió Dean- Vamos, Sammy, qué soñaste? Sueños húmedos? Ardientes? No! Déjame adivinar…- Dean puso cara de pensativo por un segundo- Soñaste con Ana!- Sam tragó saliva, buscando la fuerza interna para negar aquello de forma lo suficientemente racional para que pareciera una exageración.

-Sinceramente espero que "sueños húmedos" y Ana no estén en la misma frase- musitó Anayance, acorralándolo contra la pared

-Si- susurró Sam, ya sin ánimo de defenderse. Después de todo, Anayance aún lo necesitaba para la "gran guerra", así que si iba a cortarlo en rebanadas, no lo haría tan pronto, no hasta que la guerra acabara y quizá hasta entonces, podría convencerla de que no lo hiciera.

-Sí qué?- interrogó Anayance

-Sí están en la misma frase- suspiró Sam, mirándola fijamente, resignado a soportar la explosión. Sin embargo Anayance pareció desplomarse ante él y se quedó mirándolo, con una mirada hermética, una perfecta cara de póker.

-Bingo- murmuró Dean, volviendo su atención al periódico, como si de pronto la pareja no le pareciera en absoluto interesante

-Y la explosión?- preguntó entonces Sam

-Qué explosión?- preguntó Anayance, bajando la mirada, con un leve tono perplejo en la voz

-No lo sé, imaginé que ibas a estallar de furia… o algo así…

-Luego hablaremos de ello… Chris ha desaparecido- musitó, regresándose al sillón y Sam pudo percibir un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas

-Junto a Sarah- continuó Dean, mirando a Sam y éste se acercó, decidiendo olvidar por un momento el rubor de Anayance- Es la primera mujer que desaparece…- en ese momento tocaron a la puerta- O tal vez fue a comprar el desayuno- suspiró. Anayance fue a abrir la puerta y regresó acompañada por las cinco chicas sospechosas.

-Esto va a acabarse ahora- musitó Caroline y los tres la miraron interrogativos

-Nosotras no somos las causantes de las desapariciones- prosiguió la chica de cabello negro que había hablado en el escenario la noche anterior

-Porqué habrían de ser ustedes?- preguntó Dean, mirándolas fijamente

-Sabemos que son cazadores- replicó Caroline- Y que piensan que nosotras somos las culpables, pero no es así…

-Cómo saben que somos cazadores?- la cortó Anayance

-Somos ninfas- contestó Caroline- No somos culpables de las desapariciones…, de los suicidios sí… en cierta forma

-En cierta forma?- bufó Dean- Qué? Ustedes los empujan desde el séptimo piso?

-Tenemos el poder de la claridad- dijo entonces Caroline- No lo hacemos por maldad… somos capaces de ver la bondad en los corazones y a quienes lo merecen… les mostramos sus verdaderos y más profundos deseos… nunca había sucedido lo de los suicidios… y eso que llevamos muchos años viajando de pueblo en pueblo… supongo que aquí son más reacios a aceptar lo que de verdad desean- Anayance y Sam se miraron por un segundo, inseguros el uno del otro, y luego volvieron la vista hacia las ninfas- Pero no hemos hecho desaparecer a nadie… lo juramos por Zeus

-Entonces quién?- preguntó Sam

-Desde que llegamos hemos estado sintiendo una poderosa presencia en los alrededores- replicó Caroline- A veces es una presencia tan intensa que te ahoga… se hace más intensa cada vez que desaparece alguien- Sam, Dean y Anayance se miraron, interrogativos- Se está fraguando una gran batalla y los bandos están buscando aliados… las desapariciones no ocurren sólo aquí

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó Dean

-En Dakota del norte, hay un pequeño pueblo… en una semana han desaparecido 53 personas- contestó Caroline

-Tienen alguna sospecha sobre alguien… o algo?- preguntó Anayance

-No… pero hay una clarividente… ha predicho todas y cada una de las desapariciones… sospechamos de ella, en cierta forma, pero no hemos querido entrometernos- Caroline se acercó hasta ella y puso su mano sobre el corazón de la joven- Tienes un corazón puro… muy puro y bondadoso, pero… en los sacrificios está el peligro- Sam y Dean miraron a Anayance interrogativos, pero ésta se mantuvo silenciosa- El mal se acerca, acechante… y viene por ti

-Avalon- susurró entonces la castaña

-Un ser poderoso… y no descansará hasta encontrarte

-No le tengo miedo- musitó Anayance- Pero gracias por alertarnos… ahora… si no quieren entrometerse… creo que nuestro trabajo ha terminado aquí, sólo… no sigan mostrándole a la gente sus verdaderos deseos… ya hay pruebas de que no lo toman muy bien- lanzó una mirada furtiva sobre Sam y alejó a Caroline- Tendremos que hacerle una pequeña visita a esa clarividente

-De acuerdo- replicó Dean, con cara de "lo sabía", y los tres se dirigieron a la salida, pero antes Caroline tomó del brazo a Anayance

-La primera cadena ha sido liberada- la castaña la miró, seria

-Lo imaginaba- asintió, liberándose de Caroline y saliendo junto a Sam y Dean, quienes la miraron, ceñudos.


	10. Chapter 10

Crowley bebió otro sorbo de vino y observó a la mujer, dubitativo. Si bien Alfa le había pedido que buscara información, no había mencionado nada acerca de nuevos aliados para la causa. Aunque el ofrecimiento resultaba interesante.

-Cuáles son tus razones para unirte a nosotros?- preguntó entonces, haciendo notar la desconfianza en cada palabra que surgió de su boca. Ella sonrió, conforme de haber captado su atención.

-Tengo interés… un especial interés en los Winchester

-Pierdes el tiempo- replicó Crowley- Los Winchester están muy bien protegidos

-Eso he oído- asintió ella- Demasiado protegidos, creo… allá abajo las noticias se esparcen bastante rápido, debo admitir, y se dice que Alfa mantiene demasiado protegido a Sam- Crowley alzó la ceja, dudoso

-Qué sabes?- interrogó

-Avalon ríe a carcajadas…- contestó ella, con un tono de misterio- Se dice que Alfa se debilita cada día un poco más y que todo el poder que pueda llegar a adquirir… se evapora como el agua al sol

-Sabes bastante- asintió Crowley- Temía que mi teoría fuera cierta y que Avalon recibiera esa información… de todas formas, no me convencen tus deseos de aliarte para ayudarnos- se levantó de la silla para marcharse, pero la mujer lo tomó del brazo.

-Sangre correrá tras esta guerra… mucha sangre… y me declararé satisfecha si veo correr la sangre de Ruby- susurró, mirándolo fijamente- Además, soy buena escuchando ciertas cosas… he oído una teoría más que interesante sobre la fuente de poder de Alfa, algo que la puede ayudar a recuperar todo el poder perdido tras un simple y sencillo entrenamiento- Crowley suspiró y volvió a sentarse,

-Te escucho- musitó- Pero que sepas que no me convencen tus intereses de ayudar y si llego a notar que lo que intentas es causar daño… yo mismo me encargaré de entregarte a Ruby

-Trato hecho- asintió ella, sonriendo.

Anayance dejó el bolso sobre una de las camas y se tiró de espaldas sobre la otra, estirándose cuanto pudo, notoriamente agotada. Dean sacó tres cervezas del refrigerador, le entregó una a Sam y le alcanzó otra a la joven, quien la rechazó con un cansino gesto de la mano.

-No fue un viaje tan largo, sabes?- musitó Dean, mirándola con un leve toque de preocupación- No entiendo cómo puedes cansarte tanto por cuatro horas en un automóvil- ella resopló, cansinamente, sin dar respuesta.

-Dean tiene razón… no sucede nada que no nos hayas contado, verdad?- intervino Sam, bebiendo su cerveza y Anayance se incorporó levemente, apoyándose sobre sus codos para mirarlos con cara de emoción.

-Me hacen llorar cuando se muestran tan preocupados- susurró, sarcástica

-Al menos el sarcasmo sigue- suspiró Dean- De otra forma comenzaría a preocuparme de verdad

-Conmovedor- resopló Anayance, restándole importancia al asunto y se levantó de la cama- Voy a darme un baño, es todo lo que necesito para recuperarme del cansancio- replicó

-Necesitas que alguien te enjabone la espalda?- ofreció Dean- Sam está disponible- su hermano le lanzó una mirada fiera y Anayance simplemente rió, estridentemente, y se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Dean rió, satisfecho y miró a Sam, encontrándose con una fiera mirada que lo estaba mutilando mentalmente- ¿¡Qué?

-Deja esos comentarios de una vez, quieres? Es irritante- bufó Sam y el rubio alzó una ceja

-Ahora vas a decirme que no hay nada allí- dijo Dean, tranquilo

-De qué hablas?- murmuró Sam, desviando la mirada. Dean cogió una silla y se sentó frente a su hermano

-Veamos- suspiró, contabilizando mentalmente- Es sexy… jodidamente sexy, con un cabello perfecto, un rostro perfecto, un cuerpo perfecto- Sam asintió, instándolo a continuar- es inteligente, poderosa, graciosa, astuta, tiene una voz maravillosa, la oíste cantar!, y sus movimientos…

-Vale, vale- lo cortó Sam, irritado- Lo he pillado… porqué no te casas con ella si te parece tan perfecta?- bufó por lo bajo

-Creeme que lo intentaría- sonrió Dean, notando el mosqueo con que lo miró Sam de soslayo- Lo intentaría 10 veces… de no ser porque ella ya escogió su opción- Sam lo miró, ceñudo- Vas a decirme que no has notado los celos, las miradas y la forma perfecta en que ambos parecen complementarse?

-No seas ridículo- refutó Sam, levantándose para ir por otra cerveza- Estaba más interesada moviendo las pestañas compulsivamente al tal Chris

-Ah, si?- musitó Dean, como si Sam le estuviera diciendo una verdad fundamental e históricamente conocida- Yo creo que si hubieras sido tu quien desapareciera, te habría buscado por cielo, mar y tierra. Por si no lo recuerdas, Chris desapareció, y ella simplemente se vino con nosotros, a interrogar a una síquica en la que ni siquiera cree. No creo que estuviera muy interesada en "don ojos azules"- Sam iba a contestar, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño y Anayance salió, cubierta tan sólo con la toalla. El menor de los Winchester no pudo evitar quedar embobado mirándola. Dean tenía la maldita razón. Una vez más. Anayance tenía un cuerpo perfecto, con un tono de piel dorado perfecto, y en ese momento, mientras pequeñas perlas de agua rodaban por su piel semi desnuda, cubierta por tan sólo una diminuta toalla que apenas la cubría, lucía mucho más que apetecible. Sam bendijo la suerte de que Dean estuviera allí, de lo contrario ya se habría lanzado sobre la joven, le habría quitado la toalla y la habría follado toda la maldita tarde.

-Me alegra ver que no están perdiendo el tiempo en una aburrida investigación- Anayance los acó brutalmente de sus pensamientos y Sam miró a Dean interrogativo. Su hermano había comenzado a reírse simuladamente por lo bajo.

-Te estábamos esperando- se defendió el rubio al notar la mirada de Sam

-Ya veo- suspiró la joven- Y qué? Se quedarán viendo cómo me visto? A ese punto de voyerismo llegan?

-Oh, no, claro que no- dijeron los dos a coro, apresurándose a salir de la habitación.

-No me molesta, de todas formas- Dean se volteó a mirarla, inseguro de si había oído bien. Miró a Sam, en busca de alguna respuesta, pero su hermano miraba a la joven de una forma casi desafiante, como si sus ojos estuvieran retándola a quitarse la toalla y Dean pensó que no era aconsejable permanecer allí cuando ella lo hiciera. Conocía a Sam y todo, pero no estaba seguro de lo que llegaría a hacer el castaño con semejante tentación frente a él- No es que sea la gran cosa- prosiguió Anayance, chasqueando los dedos y en el siguiente segundo estaba vestida con un jeans ajustado y un cárdigan negro con cuello en V. Dean contuvo la risa ante la cara de decepción que adoptó su hermano menor.- Tengo hambre- musitó entonces la joven, radiante de vitalidad.

-Vi un restaurante a dos cuadras, iré por hamburguesas- replicó Dean- vuelvo en… poco tiempo- sonrió ampliamente y salió de la habitación, pensando en tardar, al menos, una hora. Quizá esta vez Sam sí se avispaba.

-Tan obvio- suspiró Anayance sacando el bolso de la cama y dejándolo sobre una silla

-Ta lo creo- concordó Sam, quitándose la chaqueta para dirigirse al baño- Voy a bañarme también…

-Necesitas que te enjabone la espalda?- ofreció la joven y Sam se detuvo, conteniendo la respiración, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Anayance se mantuvo en silencio a espaldas de Sam, probablemente aguardando con astucia la posible respuesta del castaño.

-Claro- resopló finalmente el Winchester, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras él. Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, echando a correr el agua fría, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Dean tenía la puta razón otra vez. Estaba vuelto loco por Anayance. Se había vuelto loco la primera vez que la había visto, se había descontrolado al ver los fieros y cristalinos ojos avellana y cada cosa que hacía, cada cosa que decía, sólo conseguía enamorarlo más. Además, de vez en cuando, la sorprendía mirándolo de una forma que podía sonrojar al más fuerte de los hombres. Y le encantaba el descaro que poseía a la joven cuando era descubierta. Continuaba mirándolo, alzando la ceja, desafiándolo a quejarse por verse desnudo ante la escrutadora mirada de la joven. Sam no se quejaría jamás. Estaba seguro de eso. Por el contrario, simplemente sonreía satisfecho cada vez que la sorprendía desnudándolo con la mirada.

Se apoyó en la pared, dejando que el agua le cayera sobre el cabello, deslizándose por su rostro y su espalda, deseando que el agua fuera tan poderosa como para ayudarlo a sacar a Anayance de su mente, porque las fantasías comenzaban a doler. Un suspiro surgió desde lo más profundo de su alma cuando sintió el suave tacto sobre su espalda.

-Hablaba en serio- escuchó el susurro tras él. Abrió los ojos, cansinamente y se volteó, simplemente para comprobar que no había nadie allí. Cada vez las fantasías eran más dolorosas. Miró hacia su centro y descubrió que el agua fría no era el mejor remedio. No podía simplemente pensar en Anayance y excitarse de esa forma. No era saludable.

Cuando salió del baño, encontró a la joven, tumbada boca arriba en una de las camas, observando el techo pensativa. Cerró los ojos dolidos al notar que la segunda ducha de agua fría tampoco había dado mucho resultado. Podía reconocer el tipo de sujeto en el que se había transformado luego de separarse de Dean. Un hombre lujurioso y ardiente que deseaba follar a cuanta mujer se le pusiera por delante. Ahora ya ni pensaba en follar. Pensaba en hacer el amor. Y no a cualquier mujer. Sólo a la que tenía frente a él.

-Dean aún no regresa?- preguntó, llamando la atención de la joven, mientras se sentaba junto a ella, en un intento de ocultar la efervescente excitación que lo estaba ahogando

-Nop- contestó Anayance a sus espaldas, con la vista fija en el techo. Sam la miró, dudoso y luego fijó la vista en el techo. No había nada allí, salvo el poco moho que comenzaba a aparecer. Tendrían que comenzar a elegir mejores lugares donde hospedarse.

-Ya descubriste el secreto de la vida allá arriba?- se mofó Sam, tratando de reanimar a la joven, esperando con paciencia el sarcasmo con que le contestaría. Anayance se volteó a mirarlo y toda la excitación de Sam cambió por preocupación en una milésima de segundo cuando vio la profunda tristeza acumulada en los ojos de la joven.


	11. Chapter 11

-Sólo pensaba- suspiró Anayance, observándolo dudosa.

-Vaya, también piensas- replicó Sam, recostándose junto a ella, con la clara intención, pero la joven simplemente resopló, meditabunda, volviendo la vista al techo. Algo sucedía y a Sam no estaba gustándole mucho el repentino cambio de humor- Vamos, qué sucede?- preguntó, recostándose de lado y apoyando su peso en el codo, de forma de poder ver a Anayance a los ojos. Ella lo observó, tranquila y Sam no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando notó la suave caricia que la joven proporcionaba a su mejilla, casi como una despedida. Y eso lo asustó- Quieres que haga el ridículo para hacerte sonreír?- musitó, ocultando sus temores.

-No, por favor- rio ella entonces y Sam se deleitó con el suave sonido de su risa, pero contuvo el aliento cuando sintió los cálidos dedos de la joven posarse sobre sus labios- He sido una bestia- susurró, sin mirarlo a los ojos- Molestándote… acosándote con mis comentarios y gestos odiosos- Sam la miró, silencioso, notando la oscura tristeza tras sus palabras- es sólo…- ella levantó la vista, mirándolo a los ojos, su mano suavemente posada sobre la tibia mejilla de Sam- No quiero que te acerques…- él iba a hablar, pero ella puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del castaño, silenciándolo- Esto no terminará bien… lo sé… y no quiero…

-Any- susurró él, interrumpiéndola

-No puedo permitir que sientas lo que no debes- prosiguió ella. Sam se acercó, dispuesto a besarla, pero Anayance lo retuvo suavemente por el pecho, evitándolo- No… por favor- susurró. Él apoyó su mano sobre la sinuosa cintura de la joven y la observó a los ojos, conteniendo sus ganas.

-Lo prometo- susurró débilmente- Pero no me alejaré demasiado… y cuando todo esto acabe… nos sentaremos a terminar esta charla

-De acuerdo- asintió ella, insegura

-Es una promesa- musitó Sam y la joven asintió en silencio.

Dean se terminó su hamburguesa y resopló satisfecho.

-Ya que tenemos la dirección de la síquica, podríamos hacerle una visita esta tarde- repuso al fin, un poco incómodo con el silencio que reinaba desde que había vuelto del restaurante.

-A mí me parece bien- asintió Sam y miró a Anayance, interrogativo

-También por mí está bien- replicó la joven, terminando su hamburguesa- De hecho, podemos ir ahora mismo, ya terminamos de comer, y creo que tenemos una larga entrevista por delante- sugirió, a lo que los hermanos asintieron, conformes.

-Castiel llamó mientras estaba en el restaurante- acotó Dean, mientras recogían los envoltorios para tirarlos a la basura y tanto Sam como Anayance lo observaron, interesados- Preguntó cuándo regresábamos a la mansión, dijo tener buenas noticias

-Si la entrevista termina bien, creo que podemos irnos hoy, no?- preguntó Anayance

-Y de paso podemos hacerle una visita a Dimitri, ver si ha conseguido algo- asintió Sam

-De acuerdo entonces- replicó Dean, cogiendo las llaves del Impala- Espero saquemos buena información de la síquica

-Eso espero- suspiró Anayance saliendo de la habitación y Dean aprovechó el momento para darle un pequeño golpe a Sam y mirarlo interrogativo, extrañado por el comportamiento de ambos. El castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Dean quiso sonreír para sus adentros, imaginándose que había conseguido su objetivo y había sucedido algo interesante durante su ausencia. Pero la tristeza que apenas se revelaba en los ojos avellana de la joven lo hacían desistir de sus fantasías.

-Aquí es- dijo Dean, deteniendo el coche frente a una apacible casa. Todo parecía tranquilo y las campanillas colgadas en el porche resonaban levemente con la suave brisa de la tarde- Espero que haya alguien en casa

-Averigüemoslo- replicó Anayance, saliendo del coche y dirigiéndose presurosa hacia la puerta, sin siquiera esperar a los hermanos.

-Qué demonios le hiciste ahora?- se quejó Dean

-Nada!- se defendió Sam, con aire ofendido- Ya hablaremos cuando hayamos acabado con todo esto- murmuró, saliendo del auto. Dean suspiró, echando por suelo su fantasía de "algo interesante en su ausencia". Cuando llegaron unto a Anayance, la joven ya había tocado la puerta. Una mujer de brillante cabellera entrecana y unos intensos ojos negros abrió la puerta y los observó, interrogativa.

-La señorita Cassandra Pierce?- preguntó Dean y la mujer asintió, ceñuda- Podríamos hablar un momento? Somos…

-Sí, sí, pasen- replicó Cassandra, dejándolos pasar. Los tres se miraron sorprendidos e ingresaron, desconfiados- Asiento- ofreció Cassandra cuando llegaron a la sala de estar- Desean té? Tengo sólo té blanco

-Sí, está bien- asintió Sam

-Vuelvo enseguida, pónganse cómodos- sugirió la mujer, alejándose rumbo a la cocina

-Extraño- suspiró Dean, en un tono poco audible

-Aquí tienen- Cassandra ingresó a la sala de estar y sirvió el te en cuatro pequeñas tacitas de porcelana, para luego sentarse frente a ellos- En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-No lo sabe?- inquirió Anayance con un claro tono sarcástico y Sam resopló molesto a su lado- No sabe quiénes somos tampoco?- Sam carraspeó, incómodo.

-No, no lo sé- contestó Cassandra, con tranquilidad- No soy "ese" tipo de síquica. No he robado tu billetera ni te he seguido a casa para averiguar sobre ti y luego revelartelo con fuegos artificiales incluidos- Anayance frunció el ceño, molesta. La mujer miró a Sam y Dean- Sí sé que ustedes dos son hermanos, los une un lazo muy fuerte, indestructible- fijó la vista en Sam y su mirada se tornó triste- Te sientes débil, y culpable, porque has traicionado a tu hermano demasiadas veces y no encuentras cómo perdonarte a ti mismo por todo lo que has hecho- Sam tragó saliva, asombrado con la facilidad que la mujer había descubierto su alma. Anayance a su lado resopló. Cassandra miró entonces a Dean- Tú también sientes culpa… te propusiste proteger a tu hermano de todo y de todos, y sientes que lo has abandonado en los momentos más difíciles- Dean alzó las cejas, tan sorprendido como Sam y entonces Cassandra volvió la vista a Anayance, quien aguardaba, paciente, su turno. La mirada de la mujer se llenó de una profunda tristeza al mirar a los avellanados ojos de la joven- Oh…- suspiró y Sam y Dean la miraron interrogativos- Ha habido tanta tristeza a lo largo de tu vida, mucho llanto, muchas perdidas que aún te duelen… sin embargo…- Cassandra frunció el ceño- Pobre niña… el sacrifico que estás haciendo…

-No hemos venido a un análisis- la interrumpió entonces Anayance y los Winchester la miraron, interrogativos, y ninguno pasó por alto el repentino tono de preocupación de la joven, como si temiera que Cassandra revelara algo, y ambos supusieron que lo del "sacrificio" tenía algo que ver. En especial Sam, tras la corta conversación que habían tenido a solas.

-Quieren saber acerca de las desapariciones- asintió Cassandra sin perder la calma- No son los primeros que sospechan de mí, y creo que quien realmente lo hace se siente satisfecho de no ser sospechoso y que la culpabilidad recaiga en alguien más

-Sabe quién lo hace?- preguntó Sam, interesado, pero ella negó con la cabeza

-Es una presencia oscura y muy fuerte… alguien muy, muy malvado- musitó- Se hace cada vez más fuerte… cada vez que alguien desaparece, su presencia en el pueblo se vuelve asfixiante… al menos para mí- Anayance frunció el ceño, pensativa- Es como si se alimentara de las almas de esas pobres personas.. Es un ser poderoso, muy fuerte y poderoso- miró a Anayance, que se mantenía pensativa- Y se cierne sobre ti- Sam y Dean miraron a la joven, dudosos- No se detendrá ante nada con tal de conseguir lo que quiere… hará lo que sea… y cuando estés en su poder… no tendrá piedad

-No tengo miedo- bufó Anayance

-Debieras tenerlo- replicó Cassandra- Estás en un punto peligroso… si te llegas a encontrar con él… ahora… no le será difícil ganas la batalla

-A qué se refiere?- interrogó Dean

-Creo que hemos terminado- Anayance se puso de pie, llamando la atención de los Winchester, quienes la miraron ceñudos

-De qué…?- comenzó Dean, pero Cassandra también se levantó de su asiento

-Creo que sí- asintió, con su habitual sonrisa- Hasta pronto- finalizó. Los Winchester resoplaron molestos, sintiéndose excluídos de alguna secreta conversación entre pitonisa y ángel caída.

-Gracias- susurró Anayance, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a la salida, seguida por Sam y Dean, que no estaban entendiendo nada de lo que había ocurrido allí dentro. Salieron a la calle, silenciosos. Las estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo y la brisa vespertina se había hecho levemente más intensa, causándoles escalofríos.

-Qué demonios fue todo eso?- Sam y Dean se interpusieron delante de la joven, impidiéndole avanzar. Ella los miró interrogante.

-De qué sacrifico habló? Y porqué decidiste marcharte tan repentinamente? No conseguimos nada- bufó Dean, irritado

-Qué nos estás ocultando?

-Que podría estar…?- la joven ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues cayó desvanecida, y Sam alcanzó a cogerla entre sus brazos, antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-Anayance… estás bien?- quiso saber Dean, adelantándose y tomándole la temperatura- está hirviendo!

-Debemos llevarla a casa, ahora mismo- sugirió Sam, cogiéndola completamente entre sus brazos y ella abrió los ojos débilmente.

-Porqué tan rápido? Parece que huyeran de algo- Sam y Dean se voltearon hacia su interlocutor y ambos fruncieron el ceño al ver a Chris- Oh, se ha puesto malita- hizo un puchero y luego rió, burlón.

-Púdrete- murmuró Anayance, estirando su mano y creando una cúpula de energía alrededor, la que desapareció al segundo, como una burbuja de jabón.

-ya no eres tan poderosa, hermanita? Me pregunto en qué has malgastado tu poder

-Hermanita?- balbuceó Sam, apegando a Anayance más a su cuerpo, atento a huir ante la más leve confirmación de sus sospechas- Avalón- gruñó, dando u paso atrás y el sujeto sonrió, cruelmente.

-Chico inteligente- asintió y entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera evaluándolo- Voy a divertirme contigo cuando caigas en mis manos- se relamió perversamente, causando un extraño escalofrío en Sam.

-Sobre mi cadáver- puntualizó Anayance y al segundo siguiente se hallaron en la sala de estar de la mansión Fox, mientras Anayance se estremecía convulsivamente.

::::oooo::::oooo::::oooo::::

Sam seguía paseándose de un lado a otro, mirando con profunda desconfianza a Bella. Crowley había llegado con ella justo cuando Anayance caía completamente inconsciente entre sus brazos, y ni Sam ni Dean entendían qué podía aportar la rubia, ahora demonio, a la causa. En especial con Anayance en el estado en que se hallaba.

-Ya no soporto la espera- rugió Sam, dirigiéndose al segundo piso. Dean simplemente lo siguió con la mirada. No estaba dispuesto a dejar sola a Bella. Sam caminó con paso decidido hasta la habitación de Anayance, pero se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta al escuchar que Crowley lo nombraba. Eso era un punto a favor, Anayance estaba lo suficientemente consciente para entablar una conversación. Y un punto en contra. Porqué hablaban de él en susurros?

-Me llamó la atención el que no pudiera ver los símbolos de protección alrededor de la casa- decía Crowley- Con la cantidad de sangre de demonio que ha consumido el chico, podía ser capaz de eso y más- hubo silencio en la habitación- Porqué lo hiciste? Quiero decir… mírate, has quedado convertida en una títere de trapo tras un pequeño encuentro con Avalón… y al humanizarlo lo has dejado desprotegido también… desperdiciaste tu poder en vano- Sam pudo sentir cómo se le caía el alma a los pies al escuchar aquello. Entonces pudo comprender las palabras de Cassandra, la notoria fragilidad de la que era víctima Anayance, cansándose incluso de un viaje de cinco horas, pudo comprender lo que le había dicho la joven en la habitación del motel. Aquello no terminaría bien, porque ella había malgastado su poder humanizándolo a él. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber analizado las palabras que le había dirigido la joven días atrás, mientras bebían una cerveza bajo el cielo estrellado. Crowley y Anayance aparecieron frente a él, sonriendo, y Sam los miró, conteniendo la marejada de sensaciones que tenía en aquel momento.

-Sam- suspiró la joven, sabiendo de ante mano que el castaño había oído todo

-Qué haces aquí?- esbozó Crowley, pero Sam ni siquiera lo miró. Simplemente se acercó tomó del brazo a Anayance, arrastrándola de vuelta a la habitación.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar… seria y largamente- musitó, cerrando la puerta tras él, para luego mirar a la joven con mirada seria y penetrante.


	12. Chapter 12

-Bien… vas a explicarme que fue todo eso?- Sam la miró serio. Anayance tragó saliva, sabiéndose descubierta- Anayance- exigió el castaño y ella de dos pasos avanzó hasta él y, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, lo besó suavemente en los labios, para luego juntar sus frentes, con los ojos cerrados.

-Por favor… no preguntes nada…- Sam la tomó por los hombros y la alejó, mirándola serio

-Es verdad? Todo lo que dijo Crowley?- la joven se mantuvo silenciosa- Any…- ella levantó la mirada, silenciosa- Porqué?

-Porque te amo- susurró, con los ojos brillosos. Sam no pudo protestar ante aquello. En realidad… sí podía hacerlo, pero las palabras de la joven lo dejaron atontado.

-Esa no es excusa- musitó, luego de unos segundos

-Sí lo es- asintió Anayance, sentándose en la cama- Yo sé que todo lo de la sangre de demonio lo haces por el bien de los demás, con sangre de demonio en tu organismo eres capaz de salvar vidas, atacar a demonios y todo eso, pero… tarde o temprano eso terminará atándote al infierno… no quiero que estés allí cuando llegue el momento decisivo

-Any- susurró Sam, agachándose ante ella y tomándole las manos. Ella mantuvo la mirada baja, avergonzada de mirarlo a los ojos- Has quedado indefensa ante Avalon por hacer eso…

-Valió la pena- suspiró ella y Sam le cogió la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la mirada

-Lo valió?- Anayance asintió, segura

-Además, Crowley dice que la otra demonio tiene una buena teoría para ayudarme a recuperar mis poderes…

-Bella? Bromeas? Además si no me equivoco, Crowley dijo que le parecía de lo más ridícula y que prácticamente serviría simplemente como chiste para levantar los ánimos- sonrió Sam

-De todas formas… no me arrepiento- replicó la joven- Lo ideal hubiera sido que no te enteraras… pero, en fin- suspiró profundamente. Sam sonrió.

-No sé qué me gusta más- ella lo miró, interrogativa- que bromees todo el tiempo y me molestes con tus sarcasmos… o que imites tan a la perfección mis ojos de cachorro

-Oh, no, en ello eres el experto- bufó Anayance. Sam se levantó y la joven lo siguió

-Estás bien?- quiso saber el castaño y ella asintió, sonriendo- Bien… vayamos a reírnos con la supuesta teoría de Bella…

-Mientras no fantasees con ella, todo bien- Sam, que ya se dirigía a la puerta se volteó bruscamente hacia Anayance, dudoso- Soy Alfa… lo sé todo

-Fue hace tanto tiempo…

-Lo sé- asintió ella- Simplemente planteé mi pensamiento en voz alta

-Algo más que me gusta- ella lo miró, interrogativa- Tus tan bien disimulados celos- la joven chasqueó la lengua, disconforme y juntos salieron rumbo a la sala.

No se podía saber quién estaba más incómodo con la presencia del otro, si Dean o Bella, pues segundo por medio se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-Bien, habla de una vez, así tardas menos en irte- bufó el rubio cuando Anayance y Sam llegaron a la sala. La demonio alzó la ceja, molesta y luego fijó la vista en la joven castaña. Sólo Sam fue capaz de percatarse la extraña forma en que la observó, pero no pudo decidir si era agradable o preocupante… o las dos cosas.

-Es algo muy sencillo, en realidad- comenzó diciendo la rubia- Música- Dean, Sam y Anayance la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Lo dije- musitó Crowley, con aires de superioridad

-Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida- bufó Dean y Bella lo fulminó con la mirada

-Dime una cosa… - musitó, mirando a Anayance- Cuando despertaste completamente… cómo lo hiciste?- la castaña frunció el ceño, recordando el encuentro en la vieja fábrica. Bella alzó la ceja, como si estuviera diciéndolo "lo captas?"

-Es demasiado simple- replicó entonces Anayance

-Hay algo más- dijo entonces Bella- Cuando tu padre aún vivía, me pidió ayuda con algunas cosas… cuando hizo construir esta casa- Anayance la miró, interrogativa- No soy decoradora e interiores, y me llamó la atención que pidiera mi ayuda para "decorar" una habitación en particular: un salón de música.

-No tenemos un salón de música- bufó Anayance, cruzándose de brazos

-No a la vista, claro- asintió Bella, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, seguida de cerca por todos. Se acercó hasta una de las lámparas de pared y tiró de ella, y en el suelo se descubrió una escalera de caracol- Anayance comenzaba a flipar en colores. Había vivido en aquella casa desde los cinco años hasta los 16 y jamás de los jamases había notado algo particular en la biblioteca, y eso que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí.- Síganme- pidió la demonio, bajando por la escalera y todos le obedecieron, picados por la curiosidad. Abajo se podía apreciar un perfecto salón de música, de esos que sólo se ven en las mejores academias de baile, con espejos que cubrían todas las paredes, un equipo de sonido que haría alucinar al mejor dj, la colección de música más grande que Anayance había visto jamás (en todas sus vidas)- Me pareció extraño el afán que Steve mantenía por este salón, pero pensé que era sólo una excentricidad… cuando supe de ti, no pude evitar recordar algo que mencionó cuando vine aquí la primera vez: "_Es el cuarto más especial de toda la casa y servirá a mi hija cuando no encuentre la fuerza suficiente"._ No le presté mayor atención aquella vez, pero cuando supe de tu existencia, de tu historia, simplemente fui atando cabos.

-Absurdo- susurró Anayance, aún atolondrada por la magnificencia de aquel cuarto

-Experimentemos de inmediato- sugirió Bella, acercándose al equipo de sonido- Creo que no te sientes muy fuerte ahora, verdad? Probemos si mi teoría es cierta- prosiguió, buscando un disco entre toda la colección, hasta encontrar el que le pareció adecuado.

-Y qué? Tengo que bailar?- musitó Anayance

-Me parece estúpido, lo repito- dijo Dean- Pero la rubita puede tener un punto… en Nueva York cantaste bastante bien, y cuando regresamos del bar, parecías tener una nueva vitalidad- Anayance torció el gesto, inconforme.

-Como sea- suspiró- Nada perdemos con probar- Crowley, Sam y Dean se orillaron en el salón, mientras Bella encendió la música. Anayance estaba de pie, en medio del salón, mirándose al espejo, dudosa. Una suave melodía comenzó a escucharse y Anayance descubrió de inmediato de qué canción se trataba. Se sorprendió a sí misma de lo freak que podía llegar a ser. Como si fuera una biblioteca de canciones. Tal vez era un punto más a favor de la teoría de Bella. Aunque no le agradara la idea.

-Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts close my eyes: and leap! It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I am defying gravity. And you wont bring me down!  
I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you wont bring me down! I'd sooner buy  
defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity and never bring me down! , bring me down! ohh ohhh ohhhh!

Anayance jadeó, cansada al terminar la canción, pero, aunque le costara reconocerlo, se sentía con más energía, vitalidad y fuerza. Tal vez, después de todo, Bella tenía razón. Y su padre había sabido todo el tiempo lo que realmente era.

-Lo ves?- musitó Bella, mirando a los Winchester con aires de superioridad.

-De acuerdo… tienes razón- bufó Dean, molesto- Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

-La sangre de Ruby- contestó Bella, como si estuviera pidiendo una hamburguesa con doble queso.- Esa perra disfrutó torturándome… quiero disfrutar torturándola a ella… hasta la muerte.

-Me parece justo- asintió Anayance y Dean la miró, sorprendido- Tenemos un trato entonces?

-Muy bien- asintió Bella, conforme- Yo te entreno, y tú me entregas la cabeza de Ruby en una bandeja

-Te la entrego entera y tú te encargas de ponerla en la bandeja- resopló la castaña- Ahora voy a comer algo… este mini entrenamiento me abrió el apetito- pasó por el lado de los Winchester, dejándolos atolondrados. No podían negar que Bella tenía absolutamente toda la razón, especialmente tras ver la forma especial en que resplandecía la castaña.

-Supongo que tendremos que soportarla- bufó el rubio y Bella lo miró con sorna- Ni pienses que te la haré fácil- gruñó, en el momento en que comenzó a sonar su móvil. Dean lo sacó de su bolsillo y observó la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño, para luego contestar- Diga? Lisa? Cómo… qué..? De acuerdo, de acuerdo… quédate allí, voy en seguida- Dean cortó la llamada y se guardó el teléfono.

-Qué sucede?- interrogó Sam, preocupado

-Es Lisa… parece que están ocurriendo cosas extrañas en el pueblo… iré por ella

-Por quien?- Anayance llegó de regreso junto a ellos con un vaso de leche en la mano y miró al rubio, interrogativa.

-Lisa… creo que hay problemas… puedo traerla hasta acá? Es el lugar más seguro que conozco

-Claro, no hay problema- asintió Anayance, segura

-Iré contigo- dijo Sam, pero Dean lo detuvo

-Quédate- le pidió- No me da confianza que Anayance se quede sola con estos dos- los demonios lo miraron, con aire ofendido

-Estaré bien- aseguró la joven

-No tardaré, sólo voy a buscarlos y listo- dijo Dean- Volveré enseguida

-Si necesitas ayuda, llama de inmediato- repuso Sam, inseguro

-Lo haré- asintió Dean, saliendo del salón.

-Sigamos con el entrenamiento? Esto está la mar de entretenido- musitó Anayance, con tono sarcástico

-No prefieres descansar un poco?- preguntó Sam y Anayance negó con la cabeza.

-Mientras más pronto pueda salir a la calle, mejor para mí- replicó, tranquila, entregándole el vaso de leche, con mirada sombría. Sam supuso porqué. A él tampoco le agradaba dejar ir solo a Dean.


	13. Chapter 13

Anayance se dejó caer en el suelo, agitada y Sam se acercó de inmediato con una botella de agua.

-Podemos dejarlo por hoy, no? Ya van cinco horas- musitó, mientras la castaña bebía el agua a sorbos gigantes.

-Es ella la que decide- acotó Bella

-Una más y listo- aseguró Anayance

-Any…- musitó Sam

-Estoy bien, de verdad- sonrió la joven y miró a Bella- Dale

-Como quieras- la demonio se encogió de hombros y buscó la canción. En cuanto comenzó la música, la biblioteca mental de Anayance reconoció la canción de inmediato. Le pareció un poco extraño que Bella seleccionara aquella, no era la más propicia para la situación que estaban viviendo, pero cerró sus ojos, dejándose llenar por la música. Inspiró profundo, y comenzó a cantar, serena.

-Smile though your heart is aching, smile even though it's breaking, when there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by. If you smile through your pain and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow you'll see the sun come shining through for you. Light up your face with gladness, hide every trace of sadness, although a tear may be ever so near. That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just smile. That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just smile. Smile though your heart is aching smile even though it's breaking, when there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by. That's the time you must keep on trying, smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just smile- cuando Anayance terminó de cantar todo el salon se hallaba completamente iluminado por una extraña y resplandeciente luz, y ella sonrió al abrir los ojos.

-Vaya- silbó Sam, mirando alrededor

-Creo que ahora sí hemos terminado… por hoy- musitó Bella, sonriente y satisfecha con los resultados

-Finalmente- Crowley llegó hasta ellos- Tenemos visita- los tres lo miraron interrogativos.

-Dimitri?- preguntó Sam

-Visita y Dimitri- asintió Crowley- Ha regresado Castiel y trae buenas noticias

-Perfecto! Todo parece ir muy bien- sonrió Anayance y miró a Sam, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, y se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde Castiel los esperaba, lanzando miradas desconfiadas sobre Dimitri, que bebía tranquilo un vaso de whisky. Anayance resopló exasperada, se dirigió hasta el demonio y le quitó el vaso de las manos- Deja el licor en paz- masculló y se volvió hacia el ángel- Cass! Crowley dijo que traías buenas noticias

-Así es- asintió Castiel- He encontrado un numeroso grupo de ángeles rebeldes… no están conformes con Miguel y están decididos a unirse a nuestro grupo

-El sol brilla radiante hoy- suspiró Anayance y Sam miró ceñudo hacia la calle. Afuera caía una tenue llovizna y un precioso arcoíris decoraba el cielo, gracias a los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes. No había duda de que Anayance resplandecía de vitalidad- Esto merece una celebración- prosiguió, mirando a Dimitri, que miraba con ojos acosadores la botella de whisky. La joven suspiró y le devolvió el vaso que le había quitado- La última- usó el tono de petición más aterciopelado que Sam había escuchado jamás.

-Olvídalo- musitó Dimitri, restándole importancia- Lo dejaré- asintió- Cómo celebraremos… lo que vayamos a celebrar

-Mañana nos lanzaremos al ataque- aseguró Anayance, y todos la miraron sorprendidos- ya me siento completamente fortalecida, así que, porqué no, esta noche, hacemos una fogata en el patio trasero y asamos algunos malvaviscos- miró a Sam, quien asintió, conforme- Crees que Dean tarde mucho?

-Creo que esta noche debería estar de regreso con Lisa- replicó- Lo llamaré- continuó, buscando su teléfono.

-Vamos a preparar la fogata- sonrió Anayance, radiante y se dirigió al patio trasero.

-Qué bicho le picó?- susurró Crowley, mirando a Bella y Sam, los cuales se encogieron de hombros, nada disgustados con la nueva actitud de Anayance.

::::oooo::::oooo::::oooo::::oooo::::

Anayance lanzó el último trozo de leña al fuego y se sentó en una de las sillas que habían sacado de la cocina, pensativa observando las suaves lenguas de fuego que ondeaban suavemente con la brisa post llovizna. Había algo extraño en el fuego que le llamaba poderosamente la atención y la dejaban prácticamente hipnotizada ante las llamas.

-Any- Sam llegó junto a ella, y la joven sonrió, aún mirando el fuego. Estaba gustándole que él la llamara por aquel apelativo. Luego lo miró, interrogativa. Sam comenzaba a amar aquella expresión en su rostro- He estado llamando a Dean, pero no coge el teléfono…

-Crees que haya sucedido algo?- preguntó entonces la joven, levantándose de la silla y frunciendo el ceño

-Tal vez debiera ir y…- Sam miró hacia algo que había aparecido a espaldas de la joven y ésta se volteó, extrañada- Sarah?- la joven morena los miró, dubitativa y Sam se acercó a ella, pero antes de que estuviera demasiado cerca, los tres demonios se lanzaron sobre ellos y parecieron resguardarlos.

-Qué haces aquí?- masculló Bella, adoptando un tono que le sorprendió a Sam

-La conoces?- musitó el castaño, ceñudo. Sarah, por su parte, sonrió de forma perversa.

-Bromeas? Podría sentir la presencia de esta perra a millas de distancia- contestó Bella

-También es un gusto verte, Bella- musitó Sarah… o lo que fuera

-Ruby- susurró Anayance, mientras un extraño resplandor rosa comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo.

-Sólo traigo un mensaje… no tenemos que ponernos a la defensiva, verdad?- replicó la morena, con total tranquilidad

-Sarah es Ruby?- balbuceó Sam, confundido. Comenzaba a molestarse con el hecho de no poder reconocer a los demonios.

-Sarah está muerta- bufó la morena

-Cuanto mejor… no sentiré remordimientos de cortarte en pequeños trocitos- esbozó Bella, sonriendo

-Guárdate las ganas… sólo traigo un mensaje para Sam- el aludido la miró, extrañado- Tu hermano dice "hola"- Sam iba a decir algo, pero la actitud de Anayance lo atontó por unos segundos. La joven empujó a los demonios a un lado y se plantó frente a Ruby, mirándola desafiante, con el resplandor rosa cada vez más intenso.

-Qué..hecho.- masculló, apretando los dientes

-Nada… aún- respondió Ruby, con calma- Pero Avalon tiene interesantes planes… si sabes de qué hablo- nadie supo qué sucedió, pero al segundo siguiente de terminar su oración, Ruby estaba tirada de espaldas en el suelo, siendo golpeada pausadamente por Anayance.

-DÓÁ?- exigió la castaña, fuera de sus cabales, mientras el resplandor rosa comenzaba a rodear a Ruby también

-Crowley!- exigió Bella y entre ambos apartaron a Anayance de la morena, quien rió con sorna- No puedes malgastar la energía que has adquirido- le bufó la rubia a Anayance, quien seguía mirando fijo a Ruby, con la clara intención de destriparla lenta y lo más dolorosamente posible.

-Ya volveremos a vernos- sonrió, victoriosa, la morena

-Vas a alguna parte?- bufó Anayance, siendo contenida por Crowley y Dimitri, alzando su mano contra el suelo, donde se dibujó el símbolo tan conocido para todos, reluciente. Ruby la miró, claramente ofuscada- Tú no te vas de aquí tan fácilmente, perra- escupió la castaña, triunfalmente, y se liberó de los dos demonios que la contenían- No hasta que nos digas dónde tienen a Dean

::::oooo::::oooo::::oooo::::oooo::::

Crowley resopló, hastiado, igual que Dimitri. Sam simplemente no daba más de los nervios, mientras Bella parecía disfrutar la tortura y Anayance seguía con la ira pintada en el rostro. Seguro que, si no tuvieran que descubrir el paradero de Dean antes, ya habría cortado en rodajas a Ruby. Pero la morena se resistía magistralmente a dar cualquier información.

-Matémosla, resucitamos a Sarah, ella mantendrá algunos recuerdos- sugirió Anayance y Sam la miró, dubitativo. No, no estaba bromeando, tenía la seguridad dibujada en el rostro. Bella la miró, severa.

-Excelente forma de desperdiciar todo el poder que has acumulado hasta ahora- le dijo, seria

-No será desperdiciar… será para encontrar a Dean… no es un desperdicio para mí- bufó la castaña, capturando de un suspiro el corazón de Sam. La preocupación que dedicaba la joven por su hermano simplemente lo movía a amarla cada vez más.

-Bella tiene razón- dijo, de todas formas- Ya has desperdiciado demasiado poder con nosotros- Anayance lo miró, haciendo un puchero. Y si bien Sam sabía que debía estar bufando en el suelo porque su hermano estaba en peligro y no lograban descubrir dónde, no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más cautivo por la chica.

-Voy a llorar- resopló Ruby, con una tranquilidad que sacaba de quicio a cualquiera- Eso es amor puro- dijo sarcásticamente y Anayance se volteó a mirarla.

-Me aburres- advirtió, alzando la mano hacia ella, y Ruby cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor- DONDE DEMONIOS TIENEN A DEAN!

-ALFA!- la joven se volteó a mirar a Bella, con aire inocente- Déjala…. Sam, sácala de aquí… nosotros nos encargaremos de la escoria

-No… creo que pueda con ella- musitó Sam, fingidamente y Bella lo miró, alzando la ceja

-Buen chico- susurró Anayance por lo bajo, mirando a Ruby nuevamente, la cual volvió a gemir de agonía

-Rayos- bufó Bella, resignada, y se cruzó de brazos

-Espero una respuesta- dijo Anayance, mirando fijamente a Ruby, quien, a pesar del dolor que parecía sentir, sonrió

-Busca una silla y acomódate- jadeó. El resplandor rosa alrededor de Anayance comenzó a relucir otra vez y Sam pudo ver, de reojo, que Bella hacía un leve gesto por detenerla y luego resoplada, hastiada- Pero estoy segura que mientras esperas… las tripas de Dean seguirán desparramándose por el suelo

-Perra maldita- susurró Anayance, con toda la ira acumulada surgiendo de su mirada avellana y Ruby soltó un quejido más lastimero que cualquier otro, mientras comenzaba a sangrar profusamente por nariz, boca y ojos, para terminar inconsciente, o mejor dicho, completamente muerta, sobre el suelo.

-Contenta?- bufó Bella, mirando a Anayance con aire severo

-Sí- asintió la castaña, ceñuda- Tienen a Dean en la vieja fábrica- miró a Sam, quien asintió, conforme- Y vamos de inmediato hasta…- un súbito mareo y desvanecimiento la dejó tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Ahora sí las cosas son perfectas- resopló Bella, sin siquiera acercarse, mientras Sam tomaba a Anayance entre sus brazos. El Winchester la miró, ceñudo- Ustedes son la única debilidad de Alfa… bastó que la perra de Ruby mencionara el posible sufrimiento de Dean para que liberara todo su poder… y ahora estamos en el mismo punto nulo.

-De qué hablas?- Sam la miró, serio

-Perdió todo el poder recuperado- esbozó Crowley, captando la atención del castaño- Si va hacia Avalon ahora… no durará ni cinco minutos- Sam miró a la inconsciente Anayance entre sus brazos, derrotado.

-Iré por mi cuenta… mientras ella recupera su poder otra vez- suspiró, entrando a la casa, decidido. No dejaría solo a su hermano, pero tampoco permitiría que Anayance prácticamente se entregara a Avalon. La llevó hasta su habitación y la dejó en la cama- Nos vemos pronto, Any- susurró, besándola en la frente para luego dirigirse a su habitación, en busca de lo necesario para la batalla.


	14. Chapter 14

Anayance pateó la mesa de noche, molesta consigo misma. Ella no era una maldita cobarde. Nunca lo había sido, ni siquiera cuando no sabía quién era realmente. Jamás… jamás había mostrado debilidad ni temor ni una pizca de cobardía. Porqué ahora debía mantenerse oculta? Porqué debía hacer oídos sordos a lo obvio. Se sentó en la cama, ocultando el rostro entre las manos, furiosa, con ganas de llorar y mandar todo al puto infierno. No era justo. Nada justo. No levantó el rostro cuando escuchó abrir la puerta. No estaba de ánimo para ver a nadie. Mucho menos a Sam. Y odió sentir cómo su aroma invadió todo el cuarto. Lo sintió, sigiloso, acercarse hasta ella y agacharse, hasta quedar a su altura. Y aún así no se descubrió el rostro. Sí. Era una maldita cobarde. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a los ojos a Sam. Cómo hacerlo? Sabía que lo estaba enviando a la muerte. Sabía que el hecho de que Dean no contestara su teléfono era sólo por un maldito motivo. Y cuántas ganas tenía de despedazar vivo a ese motivo. Pero como bien decían Crowley y Bella… aún no estaba lista. Aún no recuperaba sus poderes y no podía lanzarse a la calle a hacer frente al mundo. Y sin embargo, Sam, sin poderes y todo, sí lo hacía. Porque él era valiente. No como ella.

-Ya me voy- susurró él, en un vano intento por sacarla de su encierro mental. Anayance simplemente movió la cabeza afirmativamente, queriendo llorar a gritos hasta quedar sin voz.- Nos vemos pronto- a Anayance se le terminó de romper el corazón y prácticamente podía oír cómo el trocito caía al suelo, despedazándose en mil partes. Sabía que no volvería a verlo. Y sabía que Sam también lo sabía. – Bueno… adiós- suspiró él, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Sam- gimió ella, descubriendo el rostro y mirándolo. Él se volteó y la observó a los ojos. También tenía el corazón destrozado. Pero no podía elegir entre ella y Dean. Hasta Anayance sabía que aquello era imposible. La joven se levantó y caminó, con paso decidido hasta él, para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo con toda la pasión que le quedaba. Sam le correspondió. La abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a él, uniéndola a él en un abrazo que nadie podría romper así pusiera las pelotas en ello. Anayance podía sentir la agitada respiración del Winchester, tan agitada como la de ella.

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh..._

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe..._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air - No_

_No air, air - No_

_No air, air - No_

_No air, air_

Sam le quitó la ropa con una suavidad que le quitó el aliento. En cierto modo, no era lo que ella esperaba. Aún podía recordar la urgencia y salvajismo con el que la había desnudado, ya bastante tiempo atrás, mientras estaban los dos solos en una lejana habitación de hotel; podía recordar la forma en que sorprendía a Sam mirándola, como si la desvistiera con la sola mirada. Ahora… ahora era diferente. La forma en que Sam le quitaba la ropa, poco a poco, parecían delicados roces. Ahora Sam no la miraba con lujuria… la miraba con amor, con verdadero deseo, y aquello terminaba atormentándola más. Lo perdía, se le iba como el agua entre los dedos y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sólo robarle unos instantes. Sam la besó nuevamente, con el amor surgiendo de cada poro. Anayance acarició delicadamente el pecho desnudo, como si al más brusco toque la ilusión fuera a desaparecer. Es lo que era aquel momento para ella. Una ilusión. Una maldita ilusión que acabaría pronto, devolviéndola a la cruda realidad. Al dolor, la tristeza, la soledad… esa soledad que había sido su más cruel castigo autoinflingido desde que tenía memoria. Y hablaba de varios millones de años.

En cada vida, había pensado que era lo justo quedarse sola. En cada vida se había resistido al amor, al anhelo de envejecer junto a alguien. Simplemente porque sabía que en la siguiente vida el recuerdo de un ser amado le iba a quemar el alma. Esta vez se planteaba lo mismo, desde siempre, incluso desde que permanecía dormida en un alma humana. Pero del alguna misteriosa forma, Sam se le había colado hasta los huesos desde la primera vez que había visto esos tristes y solitarios ojos grises, ocultos tras una mirada de indiferencia y superioridad. Aquella vez Sam había querido ser fuerte, autosuficiente, rudo… y Anayance podía recordar que hasta se divertía con los comentarios de Dean hablando de abuso, siguiendo el juego, creando una mentira, sólo por seguir los deseos de Sam. Pero a pesar de lo drogada que pudiera estar aquella vez, recordaba perfectamente las disculpas de Sam, las caricias dulces tras el sexo, las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos al pensar que al llegar el amanecer ella se alejaría. No lo haría. Desde la primera vez que había visto sus tristes ojos grises había decidido quedarse junto a él para siempre. Jamás pensó que Sam no lo haría. Sam jamás le prometió que se quedaría junto a ella para siempre. Y acababa de llegar el momento de perderlo. Y Anayance sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Todo había acabado. La escuálida felicidad que había sentido por unos días al saber que esta vez la soledad no la acechaba, se había ido al demonio. Había perdido a Dean y estaba a un paso de perder a Sam. Estaba cansada, agotada. El entrenamiento que le habían interpuesto Crowley y Bella era exhaustivo y la dejaba muerta. Tal vez si tuviera su poder al 100% no lo sería tanto. Pero había malgastado demasiada fuerza y poder humanizando a Sam. Y ahora lo lamentaba. Si Sam mantuviera su sed de sangre de demonio, si mantuviera sus poderes, podría defenderse con mayor propiedad de Avalón. Pero su estúpido intento de devolverle una vida normal a Sam lo habían dejado indefenso para un encuentro a muerte… y a ella demasiado débil para intentar ser valiente y acompañarlo. Absolutamente todo era su culpa.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)_

_It's no air, no air (No - No)_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_It's no air, no air_

Anayance se dejó llevar por la oleada de sensaciones y sentimientos, mientras Sam se apoderaba poco a poco de su cuerpo, tomándola con delicadeza y amor, acariciándola con dulzura, y besándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Era la última vez que estarían juntos, Anayance podía sentirlo, y sabía que también Sam lo sentía, y comenzaba a faltarle la respiración. Todo aquello le dolía demasiado y comenzaba a quemarle el alma. Tal como ella había temido tiempo atrás.

-Te amo- susurró el castaño en su oído y Anayance no pudo reprimir la lágrima que se deslizó presurosa por su sien hasta caer a las sábanas. Clavó las uñas a su espalda, reprimiendo el deseo de pedirle que se quedara. Sabía que Sam no lo haría. Sabía que no era justo. Sabía que tarde o temprano aquel momento llegaría. Podía recordar la vez que le había pedido alejarse, simplemente porque había compartido la misma visión con Sam en la ducha, y había intentado alejarse del dolor que le provocaría perderlo. Pero ahora era tarde. Lo estaba perdiendo y no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

-Te amo- susurró ella, apegándose a su cuerpo sudoroso, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de Sam, ocultando sus lágrimas y el dolor tras su corazón. No quería provocar a Sam más dolor del que ya estaba sintiendo. No quería que la viera llorar. Dejó escapar un gemido profundo, que surgió desde lo más profundo de su alma cuando llegó al final. Junto a Sam. Su Sam. Ese que estaba alejándose de ella, poco a poco. Para siempre. Y otra lágrima corrió por su sien.

-Te amo- repitió él, jadeando en su cuello, para luego fundirse en un beso dulce y duradero. El beso del adiós. Ese que Anayance estaba rehuyendo.

_You got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No Air (No)_

_No Air (No - No)_

_No Air_

_No Air_

_No Air_

******oooo****oooo****oooo******

Anayance se removió en la cama, desperezándose. Rayos. Estaba realmente agotada. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir el ridículo entrenamiento al que la estaban sometiendo los demonios.

Bostezó ampliamente y abrió los ojos, acomodándose a la tenue claridad del atardecer que se colaba por la cortina entreabierta. Y giró la cabeza hacia su lado… aunque sabía que lo hacía en vano. Sam se había ido. Para siempre. Suspiró, resignada. Rayos, no. No estaba resignada. Estaba odiándose a sí misma por haber hecho tan mal las cosas. Por ser una cobarde, por ser una maldita estúpida incapaz de sobreponerse a tres demonios y lanzarse al rescate. Al encuentro con su némesis. A la batalla que no podía alargarse más.

Se levantó, tranquila, y se vistió con calma. No quería regresar al entrenamiento. Sentía que aquel entrenamiento, en vez de nutrirla de poder, la estaba dejando cada día más agotada. Se había dormido a los cinco segundos aquella tarde. Eso no era bueno. Ya apenas tenía energía para mantener los ojos abiertos. Se preguntó si realmente podría confiar en Bella. Crowley le había dicho que Bella quería intervenir porque anhelaba ver correr la sangre de Ruby. Bien, Ruby ya estaba acabada. Porqué entonces Bella seguía "ayudándolos"… si es que esa era la verdad.

Bajó hasta la cocina para comer algo pues sentía que en pocos minutos moriría de inanición. Encontró a los tres demonios y a Castiel comiendo panqueques. Por primera vez, desde que había sabido del secuestro de Dean, sonrió. Aquello era algo digno de ver y se maldijo por no tener a mano una cámara fotográfica. Tres demonios y un ángel compartiendo mesa, disfrutando de un placer humano. La metáfora perfecta para su cometido. Se preguntó si volvería a presenciar una escena así cuando todo acabara.

-Te ves como la mierda- gimió Crowley, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Ajá- asintió Anayance, totalmente de acuerdo con él- Debes agradecerlo a tu concubina de turno- musitó, mirando a Bella- Y su maravilloso entrenamiento

-No te lo estás tomando en serio- se defendió la rubia, dando un último bocado a su plato y Anayance la miró, con la caja de leche en las manos.

-Oh, lo siento- replicó con más sarcasmo que en toda su vida- Debo tomarme más en serio mis clases de baile y canto- resopló, angustiada

-La música te nutre de poder… si te tomaras esto en serio- explicó la demonio

-Me siento en High School Musical- se quejó Anayance, llevándose la caja de leche a la boca, pero golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su labor.- Esperan a alguien?

-No creo que sea Sam con Dean- musitó Castiel, levantándose

-Déjamelo a mí- replicó Crowley, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Anayance lo siguió con la mirada y aguardó, impaciente, con el corazón en la mano. Sabía que no era Sam. No sabía cómo ni porqué, pero sabía que no era él. Ni Dean.

El demonio abrió la puerta, encontrándose con cinco jóvenes que lo miraron ceñudas.

-Caroline?- Anayance dejó la caja de leche a un lado y fue hasta el vestíbulo, sorprendida. Qué demonios hacían las cinco ninfas en la puerta de su casa? Como toda respuesta Caroline entró, sin ser invitada, y se acercó a ella con paso presuroso.

-Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó, asustada y tanto Anayance como Crowley la miraron interrogativos.

-En Nueva York… la ultima vez que nos vimos- intervino Lucinda, entrando tras su hermana- Podíamos sentir todo el poder en tu interior, pensamos que eras la única capaz de derrotar esa extraña presencia de la que te hablamos- Caroline asintió, concordando con su hermana menor.

-Pero ahora…

-Luce como la mierda- asintió Crowley, instando a las otras tres ninfas de entrar y cerrando la puerta tras ellas- Quiénes son ellas?

-Las ninfas de las que habló Dean, no?- intervino Castiel, llegando junto a ellos, seguido por Bella y Dimitri. Anayance asintió y miró a Caroline, interrogativa.

-Qué hacen aquí?

-Queremos ayudar- dijo la de cabello negro y Caroline volvió a asentir.

-Lo discutimos mucho y finalmente llegamos al acuerdo de que esta batalla merece la pena… todo se está yendo al demonio- explicó mirando a Anayance, quien no parecía nada de acuerdo con la idea- Los hombres que desaparecieron en Nueva York han aparecido… muertos… con pruebas que nos señalan como culpables.

-Todo iba bien hasta poco antes- continuó Lucinda- Hasta que esa amiga de ustedes… la tal Sarah, llegó a proponernos que nos uniéramos a su bando.

-Podía sentirse a leguas de distancia que era parte de lo que acechaba el pueblo desde hacía semanas…- prosiguió la de cabello negro y Anayance alzó la ceja, extrañada.

-Le dijimos que no, por supuesto, esta no era nuestra batalla- continuó relatando Caroline- Al día siguiente aparecieron los muertos… con el peine de Lucinda, o un mechón de cabello de Clarice… somos perseguidas por la policía ahora.

-Vaya- silbó Anayance, ceñuda

-Cuando les dijimos a ustedes que no nos entrometeríamos, se marcharon, sin dar vuelta la vista atrás, simplemente… en cambio ella… nos culpó de las muertes que ellos provocaron…

-No es justo- la cortó Castiel y Caroline asintió.

-Si tienen poderes, son valiosas para la batalla- acotó Bella

-Son ninfas, tienen poderes- replicó Anayance y se volteó hacia Caroline- Aparte de las visiones, verdad?

-Tenemos el poder de la claridad- dijo entonces Lucinda- Las criaturas como la tal Sarah, son ambiciosas, se cegarán al ver sus mayores deseos revelados, pensando que son una especie de premonición, se apresurarán a verla cumplida… cometerán errores

-Suena bien… y coincido con ella… somos muy ambiciosos- asintió Dimitri. Anayance lo miró.

-Eres tan preciso cuando no bebes- sonrió

-ja ja- bufó él, regresándose a la cocina

-Con la ayuda de las ninfas podremos hacer un poco más arduo tu entrenamiento- acotó Bella y Anayance resopló, hastiada. No quería llegar hasta ese momento del día.- Sam ya se ha ido- dijo entonces Bella- Está en peligro… eso debiera ser un aliciente para moverte a conseguir todo tu poder más pronto. Anayance iba a replicar, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta nuevamente.

-Y ahora quién?- bufó, mientras Crowley abría la puerta. Anayance quedó de una pieza al ver a Cassandra, acompañada de otro sujeto, desconocido.

-Chuck?- Castiel se adelantó a Anayance y llegó hasta el desconocido- Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudar- musitó el sujeto, con demasiado miedo en la voz

-Igual que yo- intervino Cassandra

-Un momento, un momento- los detuvo Anayance, poniéndose seria y molesta- Detengan esto, quieren?- todos la miraron interrogativos- Ya me siento lo suficientemente responsabilizada por proteger a Sam, Dean, un ángel y tres demonios… no quiero ser responsable por la vida de cinco ninfas y dos humanos! Esto no es el juego en un parque de diversiones, saben? Pueden salir muertos de todo esto… y no soy lo suficientemente poderosa para resucitarlos…

-No debes preocuparte por nosotras- dijo Caroline- Sabemos en qué nos estamos metiendo… y no es que nuestra vida sea mucho más perfecta allá afuera. La policía nos busca, ya te lo dijimos. Además, si podemos ser de ayuda para destruir a la criatura que nos ha hecho esto, ayudaremos. No fuimos creadas para la maldad o la venganza… pero nadie se mete con nuestra familia.

-Yo también puedo ser de ayuda- acotó Cassandra- Puedo ver más allá, lo sabes- Anayance las miró, resignada. Además, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir.

-Y yo…- titubeó Chuck- También puedo ser importante… tengo información.

-Han seguido las visiones?- interrogó Cass

-Más que eso, diría yo- replicó Chuck, inseguro- He vuelto a ser yo mismo

-Qué, te poseyó un demonio?- preguntó Anayance y él negó con la cabeza.

-Me poseyó Dios- Castiel y Anayance se quedaron mirándolo, de una pieza.


	15. Chapter 15

_I dreamed a dream in days gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

_He/She slept a summer by my side_

_He/She filled my days with endless wonder_

_He/She took my childhood in (his/her) stride_

_But (he/she) was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dreamed (he'd/she'd) come to me_

_That we would live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

Anayance no daba crédito a sus oídos y todos miraban a Chuck como si fuera un ser divino o algo por el estilo.

-Zeus también acostumbra a poseer personas… aunque… es más bien…- balbuceó Caroline

-Como que se transforma en personas… o cosas… o animales- prosiguió Lucinda

-Sí, pero… esto…- titubeó Anayance, mirando a Chuck- Dios? En serio?- él asintió, inseguro

-Desde cuando?- interrogó Castiel

-Desde… poco antes de que Sam se lanzara a la jaula de Lucifer- musitó y el ángel lo miró sorprendido.

-Eras Dios cuando nos dijiste de la ubicación de Alfa?- Chuck volvió a asentir con la cabeza

-Y.. bueno… al marcharse… creo que olvidó cierta información

-Oh, no la olvidó, cariño- negó Anayance- Dios jamás olvida algo… si lo hizo, fue por algo. Qué información es esa?

-Que estás débil… y la música es lo único que puede nutrirte de poder- Anayance relajó el gesto de interés y miró a Bella. Chuck también miró a la demonio, interrogativo

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, cielo- musitó ella, cruzándose de brazos

-Ya veo- murmuró Chuck y volvió la vista a Anayance- Sabías también que además de cerrar el infierno, tienes el poder de sacar a alguien de allí para enviarlo al cielo?- Anayance alzó las cejas, sorprendida de la nueva información- Creo que Dios espera que sea Avalon.

-Creo que será un poco difícil convencerlo- suspiró Anayance- Pero es una muy buena información, Chuck- sonrió, dándole ligeros golpecitos en el brazo, para luego levantarse y miró a Bella- Bien, sigamos con el entrenamiento- la demonio la miró, perpleja y luego resopló, con aire ofendido.

-Ahora que Dios lo dice vale la pena, no?- Anayance simplemente amplió su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, rumbo a la sala de baile.

-Pensé que seguías resentida- bufó la rubia, siguiéndola

-Mi resentimiento va contra aquellos que lo convencieron de "hacer lo correcto"… él no es una mala persona.. ni vengativa, te lo puedo asegurar- esbozó la castaña, lista para todo un día de entrenamiento… otra vez. Pero esta vez, tenía todos los ánimos para finalizar con éxito la sesión. Esta vez todas sus esperanzas estaban volcadas en recuperar su poder y enfrentarse a Avalon, cerrar el infierno y… rescatar a alguien muy importante. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado por vencida con Avalon. Lo sentía por Dios, en cierta forma. No recuperaría a su hijo. Pero tendría de su lado a alguien que sí valía la pena. Sonrió para sus adentros, colmada de esperanza.

-Okey… lo intentaremos con algo más esta vez- musitó Bella, dirigiéndose al equipo de sonido. Anayance no sabía si aquello la asustaba o la animaba. La demonio encendió la música y comenzó una lenta melodía. Si Give up the funk no había dado mucho resultado, Anayance pensó que aquello era aún más imposible. Hasta que reconoció la canción- Dejemos el baile para otro momento… sólo canto esta vez- un leve escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Anayance, quien comenzó a cantar.

- Highway run into the midnight sun , wheels go round and round , you're on my mind. Restless hearts , sleep alone tonight , sending all my love along the wire. They say that the road ain't no place to start a family , right down the line it's been you and me, and lovin' a music woman ain't always what it's supposed to be , Oh, boy, you stand by me . I'm forever yours… faithfully.- Todos se habían congregado alrededor del salon, observando a la joven y ésta cerró los ojos, forzándose a no recordar a Sam, forzándose a no pensar que le letra de la canción la envolvía toda de él, forzándose a no llorar por el amor perdido, forzándose a recuperar su poder. Pero la imagen de Sam se dibujaba clara y precisa en su mente, y allí, de pie, cantando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, con los ojos cerrados y empapados de lágrimas, todo Sam la envolvía, podía sentir su presencia junto a ella. Podía sentir su aliento, su aroma, su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias… todo- Circus life under the big top world, we all need the clowns to make us smile. Through space and time always another show wondering where I am , lost without you. And being apart ain't easy on this love affair, two strangers learn to fall in love again, I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh, boy, you stand by me, I'm forever yours… faithfully…- por más que intentaba sostenerse en la superficie, por más que intentaba alejarse del ahogo, las lágrimas reprimidas corrieron por sus mejillas y su mente gritó un solo nombre. Toda la fuerza reprimida en aquel grito mental, surgió en su voz, que se llenó de una potencia y fuerza inusual, haciéndola cantar con el alma y no con la voz- Oh, oh, oh, oh… Faithfully, I'm still yours , I'm forever yours … Ever yours… faithfully- todos retrocedieron, entre asustados y sorprendidos, cuando dos imponentes y portentosas alas negras se desplegaron a espalda de Anayance, quien abrió los ojos y se observó en el espejo que tenía enfrente. No era Anayance quien le devolvía la mirada fiera y desafiante. Era Alfa. Había despertado por completo, como nunca antes. Su poder había vuelto a su alma. Estaba, esta vez, completamente lista para la batalla. Iba a despedazar a Avalón lentamente, disfrutando cada desgarro, cada grito de dolor, cada súplica. Aunque fuera su hermano… no tenía derecho a llevarse a Sam. Nada ni nadie le quitaría a Sam.

-Perfecto!- esgrimió Bella, complacida de los resultados de esta vez- Pero sólo para cerciorarnos… vamos a intentarlo una vez más- musitó, mientras Anayance la miraba, segura y decidida, con sus alas replegándose y desapareciendo suavemente- Esta vez necesitaré de vuestra ayuda- miró a las ninfas, quienes asintieron, no del todo seguras- Y la vuestra- lanzó una mirada sobre Dimitri y Crowley, quienes asintieron tranquilos. Luego miró a Anayance- Esta vez… tendrás que defenderte

-Estoy lista- asintió la joven

-Sólo… intenten… no lastimarla- musitó Bella, mirando especialmente a Crowley y Dimitri, quienes se aprestaron a la pelea.

-Díselo a ella.. su mirada comienza a asustarme- bufó Dimitri

-Recuerdas que te dije que lucías como la mierda?- preguntó Crowley y Anayance asintió, sonriendo- Me retracto… pareces una autómata

-Deja la charla y comienza de una vez. Bella- pidió, y la demonio encendió el equipo de sonido, mientras una música, mucho más intensa, comenzaba a sonar esta vez. Anayance sonrió, al reconocer la canción. Esta vez Sam también estaría presente en sus pensamientos.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_What you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

_Cuz we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly…_

_My life would suck without you_

Tanto las ninfas como los dos demonios se lanzaron al ataque, ante las miradas de pánico de Chuck, Cassandra y Castiel. Pero Anayance evadió cada golpe con movimientos gráciles, delicados y ágiles. Se movía cual gacela a través del salón, acercándose lo necesario para tentar a sus oponentes y alejándose en el momento justo para esquivar un golpe.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_Cuz we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Anayance se defendía con una destreza inigualable, sorprendiendo a todos. Bella, a un rincón, sonrió, satisfecha con la confirmación de su teoría. Si bien lo único que había pedido era ver correr la sangre de Ruby, y esto ya se había llevado a cabo, ella sabía muy bien la mentira que se ocultaba tras esa excusa. Además, sabía que si Anayance resultaba perdedora de la batalla… Crowley, Dimitri y ella pagarían muy cara su traición. Avalon no tendría piedad con ellos. Así que, mal que mal, mantenía sus esperanzas en Anayance y su pequeño bando. Y si bien desde el principio no le había agradado mucho la idea de pelear codo a codo con ángeles, ahora no le parecía una mala idea. Era un equipo, simplemente perfecto, el sueño secreto de Dios, probablemente. Humanos, ninfas, demonios y ángeles peleando juntos, por un bien en común. Y aquello la satisfacía. Por muy demonio que fuera ahora, no podía negar que su lado humano seguía latiendo en algún rincón de su acabada alma. Y Anayance, sin quererlo, la había ayudado a descubrir aquello.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go_

_Oh yeah_

_Cuz we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Para cuando finalizo la canción, todos lucían agotados por el esfuerzo. Todos, excepto Anayance, que resplandecía de vitalidad. El entrenamiento estaba completo. Alfa había resurgido, como un fénix resurge de sus cenizas.

-Más que perfecto- sonrió Bella- Creo que ahora sí podemos dar por comenzada la guerra… Avalon ni sabrá qué lo golpeó- sonrió, conforme.

-Oh, no, yo espero que sí lo sepa- asintió Anayance, acomodándose la blusa- Voy por agua…- musitó, dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras todos se quedaban conversando, entusiasmados acerca de los logros que habían conseguido. Hasta el mismo Chuck parecía más animado con la idea de una batalla.

Anayance abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua evian, la cual se bebió casi de un trago, completamente sedienta por la actividad física. Pero se sentía satisfecha con lo que había logrado.

-Aguanta, Sammy- susurró, sonriendo tenuemente.

Fue hasta el basurero a tirar la botella vacía, pero el envase no llegó a caer a la basura, si no al piso, haciendo un sonido sordo. Anayance apretó los dientes. Indecisa. Como si toda la fuerza que había conseguido durante la sesión de entrenamiento se hubiera ido al demonio.

-CASS!- llamó, respirando agitada. El ángel llegó junto a ella en dos segundos, seguido de cerca por los demás, alarmados por el grito de pánico de la joven. Anayance simplemente señaló hacia el pato trasero, donde se arrastraba un vilipendiado Dean.

-El patio no está protegido, quédate aquí- ordenó Castiel, saliendo de la cocina

-Es una trampa- masculló entre dientes Anayance

-No, no lo es- replicó Cassandra tras ella y la joven se volteó a mirarla, interrogativa- No siento aquella presencia cerca…- Anayance ni siquiera esperó que terminara y se abalanzó al patio trasero, corriendo.

-Ana, aguarda!- intentaron detenerla en vano los demonios, pero ella no los escuchó y llegó hasta Dean, cogiéndolo entre sus brazos, agitada.

-Dean- susurró y el rubio apenas abrió los ojos

-Any…- balbuceó

-Guarda energias- replicó Castiel, ayudando a Anayance a levantarlo para llevarlo hasta el interior dela casa.

Dean gimió dolorido cuando lo depositaron sobre el sofá de la sala de estar. Anayance se arrodilló a su lado, mientras Castiel iba por toallas y agua. Crowley, Bella y Dimitri se miraron, negativamente. Cassandra también notó la negatividad de los demonios, y supo de inmediato porqué. La presencia fuerte y poderosa que había sentido mientras Anayance se defendía en el salón de entrenamiento, se había desmoronado en un segundo. Los hermanos eran la única debilidad de la joven. Y su némesis lo sabía. Por eso había enviado a uno de ellos, completamente moribundo hasta su patio trasero. Y no había enviado al azar. Había enviado al que podía lastimarla menos, manteniendo prisionero al más importante para ella.

-Any- susurró Dean, mirándole débilmente

-Cass tiene razón, guarda energías, Dean- susurró ella, tomando su mano con fuerza

-Tiene a Sammy… va a…

-No- lo cortó Anayance, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- No si puedo evitarlo- puntualizó, con voz segura. Bella bufó, molesta, y se regresó a la cocina.

-Es astuto- musitó Crowley, llegando junto a ella.

-No preví esto- replicó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos

-Sabe que la debilidad de Alfa son los Winchester- acotó Dimitri, sentándose desanimado- Y no envió a cualquiera, sino precisamente a Dean… sabe que Sam la debilitará aún más.

-Por eso lo ha mantenido prisionero- asintió Bella- Anayance se descontrolará al saber que está tan herido como Dean, correrá a salvarlo y una vez frente a Avalon… ver a Sam tan mal… la debilitará aún más

-O quizá le de más fuerza para acabar con Avalon- musitó Chuck, entrando a la cocina y los demonios lo miraron, interrogativos- Sí, todos hemos notado la debilidad que se apoderó de ella cuando vio a Dean… pero también vimos las alas que se desplegaron a su espalda cuando estaba cantando, y si le prestaron atención a la letra de la canción, a la fuerza con que entonó la canción… no hay que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en Sam. Tal vez la ha debilitado el saber que Sam puede estar tan herido como Dean… pero puede fortalecerla el deseo de salvarlo.

-El chico puede tener razón- asintió Dimitri, mirando a Bella

-Es probable- musitó la demonio, pensativa- Tendremos que ir al ataque ya mismo… Alfa no esperará hasta que Dean se recupere

-Eso significa que tendremos uno menos- acotó Crowley- Alguien tendrá que quedarse cuidando a Dean… o también él saldrá tras nosotros, sabemos como son estos tres

-Yo puedo quedarme- intervino Chuck y los demonios lo miraron- Vamos, los cuatro sabemos que no estoy hecho para las batallas… si llegué hasta aquí fue solo por la información que tenía…

-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió Crowley- Será más un estorbo que una ayuda

-Bien- murmuró Bella- Entonces vamos a…

-Dónde está Anayance?- Castiel llegó a la cocina y los miró, interrogativo

-No ha venido hasta acá- replicó Bella, con un muy mal presentimiento

-Dijo que venía por más agua tibia- insistió Castiel

-RAYOS!- bufó Bella, golpeando el refrigerador

-Se ha ido, no?- musitó Chuck

-Tenemos que actuar rápido- dijo entonces Dimitri- La síquica esa puede sentir dónde está Avalon, no?- miró a Castiel, quien asintió- Bien… mientras, tendrás que congregar a los ángeles rebeldes que quisieron unirse a esto… si están listos, bien, si no… al demonio, seremos nosotros contra el puto Avalon.- se dirigieron a la sala, para comenzar a trazar el plan de ataque… antes que fuera demasiado tarde.


End file.
